The Test
by brwatson
Summary: Jeanine Matthews had no idea what was coming for her when she planned her attack on Abnegation. She certainly didn't think they would be one step ahead of her. Tris and Tobias' relationship has been nothing short of amazing since the attack was overthrown. But Tris has found information that may just change everything... *Worth a read - I promise! :)*
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Choosing day.

That can only mean one thing – a group of new initiates. Both Dauntless born and transfers alike. I've been working in intelligence for over a year – I've finally been able to put my aptitude for Erudite to good use.

I'm still trying to absorb the fact that I came first during the initiation.

There are only two defectors from Abnegation that have come first during initiation that I am aware of, me and Tobias.

This morning, during breakfast, conversation was infinitesimal. I can tell Tobias is worrying about what they will be like this year. He struggles every time.

In the early hours of the morning, during the small conversations when he begins to let me further into his head, he tells me exactly what it is like to go into someone else's fear landscape again and again.

I've only experienced it once, but for me that was more than enough.

I could feel the nervous energy pouring from him when he said his tight goodbye to me, kissing me only partially on the mouth, his mind elsewhere.

The stark white walls of the Control Room serve as a deep contrast to the dark wooden desk in which I am now sitting. The wood is worn but finely polished.

I assume the bare walls are to serve a purpose. Most likely, so we aren't distracted.

Two monitors sit on the desk in front of me. The monitor to the left shows each of the four cameras on my rotation, the right allows me to look further into any of those four cameras. If I don't need to investigate further, each camera sits on a rotation of three minutes each on the right monitor.

We don't often get any disturbances other than a play fight turning serious, somebody running a bit too fast down the hallway and tripping or a prank going extremely wrong.

Currently, there is no suspicious movement on the screens in front of me.

I allow my thoughts to drift back to mine and Tobias' early morning conversation…

_"You're still awake?" I rub the sleep out of my eyes and roll over to look at my alarm. 3AM._

_"Mmm-hmm" He mumbles whilst wiping the sweat from his palms on the bed sheets._

_"What's wrong?" I ask._

_"Nothing."_

_"Tobias, you really are a terrible liar. If you want to be honest like a Candor as you said you did, you have to start telling the truth. It's kind of their manifesto."_

_For the first time since our conversation began, he lets out a small, genuine laugh and the tension in his shoulders relaxes._

_"You see right through me." He lifts his arm and I move to lie on his chest._

_I let the silence draw out between us, waiting for him to communicate what's troubling him in his own time._

_"I'm scared for them." By _them, _I assume he means the initiates that will transfer tomorrow. I keep quiet. "They really have no idea what is in store for them. Not only do they have to fight their new friends, they have to face fears that have plagued them their entire lives."_

_"Why are you scared for them?"_

_"Tris, their innocent." My gaze falls to my hands. Not all of them are. "Okay Tris, they aren't _all _innocent. But they aren't all like Peter. I just can't stand the fact they have to be put through an excruciating amount of stress and the aftermath that follows." He lets out a deep sigh._

_"Well, look at that. You really do have a heart."_

_"I guess you've changed me." _

My focus turns to the only entrance to the Dauntless compound which the initiates can enter. The movement that has commenced is what catches my attention.

The room is dimly lit, the strip lighting bouncing off the concrete floor and walls in a very eerie way.

Tobias and Lauren have entered the room, awaiting the first jumper.

I was so busy staring in their direction that the flash of a body tumbling onto the net startles me.

My mind flows to the time when I was the first to jump. The look in Tobias' eyes when he pulled me from the net, not quite believing that somebody hadn't pushed me over the ledge.

"You know you shouldn't be focusing on that screen alone, Tris." Uriah says.

Uriah is now my supervisor, he began training after Gus left.

"I know, I, um, just can't help it. I'm nosey." I lie.

"More like possessive." He says it gently, but there is an undercurrent of annoyance in his voice.

"Don't be so stiff, Stiff. Come on, let's go to the cafeteria for our break." He says, with a lopsided smile.

I can't believe he still calls me stiff.

Uriah's easy jokes and happy laugh stop my thoughts from drifting to Tobias. Not completely, but enough for me to laugh along happily.

We sit around the overused long metal table. It's too early for lunch, but it doesn't stop Uriah having two full plates of food, a muffin and a piece of cake.

"Come on Tris, you can't tell me you didn't laugh when Lynn got taken out during the paintballing match. Even if you didn't, I bet you were dying too." I laugh and give him a small nod. He is satisfied with my answer and returns to his food.

Sometimes I like to be with a bigger group of people so I can blend into the background. It's almost impossible to do that when you are with Uriah. He always asks my opinion, keeps me involved and makes me feel welcome. I appreciate it more than he would ever know.

Before I know it, we are back in the control room. I don't go looking for the camera that showed Tobias before, but it eventually comes around on the rotation.

He's not there. I let out a sigh I had been holding in.

My knee starts tapping, as it does when I'm nervous about something. I think I have gained the trait from Christina.

Looking at everything and anything but the screens in front of me, I see a piece of crumpled paper behind the monitors, I've never seen it there before.

My curiosity, as always, peeks. I pick up the paper and find login details for an account in the control room.

I take a sideways glance at Uriah just to make sure he isn't looking at me.

He's not, he's playing the game he created himself from scratch. His eyes seem dead to the world, so I know I'm safe.

Unfolding the paper, I log out of my account and into the one that's written down on the paper.

I look through the documents stored on the computer, which seem to me to be leadership material. Lists of supplies, names of old initiates and their rankings. _Max. Dauntless Ex-Leader. The very person who was executed for his involvement with Jeanine Matthews._

My heart sinks when I see supplies for the attack serum that was injected into us last year. I also find a map of the entire Abnegation territory.

I look at the dates in which these files where last accessed, and see that it was before the attack on Abnegation even began.

I close the programmes down quickly, my stomach churning.

I can't look at them, I just can't.

But something else picks at my curiosity this time.

"Uriah, who sat at this desk before I did?" I ask, not really wanting to know the answer as I have a feeling I already know who it is.

"Um, Four, why?" He asks curiously.

"No reason." I manage to spit out. I've already crumpled the piece of paper and thrown it away, so he won't ask me about it.

I sit forward with my elbows on my knees and comb my hands through my hair.

I can't believe Tobias knew about these attacks before I did, and didn't even think to warn me. He knows where my parents live, where his father lives.

Just because he doesn't care about his family, doesn't mean that I don't care about mine.

We all almost died that day, when everyone in Dauntless awoke with dead eyes and no sense of what was happening.

We all underestimated just what Abnegation was about to do.

Always one step ahead of Jeanine Matthews.

She never knew what was coming when Abnegation overthrew her and her lackeys.

Now there is a new leader of Erudite, Imogen Yates.

She was elected soon after the imprisonment of Jeanine. She has a much gentler face with eyes brimming with intelligence as opposed to evil.

Things have been getting back on track since Jeanine Matthews was overthrown.

But now, how do I face the fact that Tobias knew about what was about to happen? Not only did he not tell me, but nobody in Abnegation, the other leaders?

My breaths come out in short bursts. My fingers are trembling.

I'm lucky that Uriah isn't in the slightest observant, or I would be screwed.

I need to get out of here.

"Uriah, I'm not feeling well… I'm going back to my apartment." I stutter, but my voice didn't quiver in the way I thought it would.

I run, almost sprint, back to the apartment I'm currently sharing with Christina.

I push past people not caring that they might turn to violence, as the Dauntless almost always do when someone attacks their cowardice.

I get a few pushes back, and few nasty words, but nothing that I can't handle today.

I jam the key into the lock and push through the heavy door of my apartment, almost slamming my head against the metal. Shit.

I'm disorientated at first, but I soon make out the figures moving slowly under the bed sheets of Christina's bed, then I hear the noises.

_The noises._

"Wow, Tris! You know it's my day off today!" She squeals.

I turn my back immediately, heat almost bursting from my pours.

Abnegation really, really aren't used to intimacy. I'm still learning with Tobias. I wish I hadn't seen that, I hope it doesn't make our relationship uncomfortable.

"Sorry Christina." I manage to throw the words from my mouth as I fumble for the door handle.

I've always hated how there are no rooms in our apartment, as any other that the Dauntless occupy. It's just a kitchen area, dining area, living room and some beds with large floor to ceiling windows. The only small room which is private, is the bathroom.

I decide to go to the only other apartment which I have a key for, Tobias'.

I scramble my way through the dark corridors and up into the Pire towards his apartment. I bump into a few people. I can't seem to meet anybody's eyes after that awkward moment.

I take a seat on the edge of his bed, not wanting to become too comfortable. I pick at the corners of a blue blanket that is sprawled on top of the covers. I smile to myself, I wouldn't have thought a Dauntless would sleep with a blanket. He hasn't even made his bed.

I lift it to my nose and my heart sinks, it smells just like him.

I drop the blanket back down on the bed and begin to pace the floor.

Could I forgive him for not telling me about the attack? Surely, surely there is a good enough reason.

I stride to the window and peer out at the dark afternoon sky. I see spots of black everywhere, heads bobbing up and down as they run for the train.

Other Dauntless are in the forecourt throwing supplies up into the trucks. I prefer to be up here in the Pire sometimes as opposed to the pit, the brightness fills me.

I startle when the door opens.

"Tris, what are you doing here?" Tobias asks curiously.

"I came to talk to you, how was your morning?" I ask, too sweetly.

He eyes me suspiciously, he's onto me.

"Not like you to show up here unannounced. This morning was fine, twelve Dauntless initiates. Seven transfers." He says blandly.

"Oh, where are the transfers from?" I ask.

"Two Erudite, four Candor and one Abnegation" He smiles a little about the last transfer. "How was your morning? Aren't you supposed to be at work?" His eyebrows knit together.

It's now or never.

"I left early, I don't feel well"

"What's wrong?" He takes two strides over to me, reaching for me immediately.

"Nothing, really." I shrug out of his hold. I can't let him touch me when I tell him this or I'll lose all of my defenses.

"I found a scrap of paper behind my monitor, it had a log in details and in the account I found the list of supplies for the serum that nearly killed us all. Plans of the entire Abnegation sector. I know you saw them Tobias, so don't tell me it wasn't you. How could you not have told me? I worried myself to death over my parents. And _you_ saw it coming" I spit.

He sighs long and heavy, like everything he had been holding back has left his being.

He resigns himself to sit on the edge of the bed, just like I did before.

He can't meet my eyes.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. Please don't think that I didn't _want_ to."

I huff, that's all I can do.

"Careful, Tris." His eyes burn into me.

"I've got a lot to explain, about what happened before the attack." He says slowly. He gets up and approaches me like I'm a wounded animal. He touches his fingertips to my cheek lightly.

I move away, backing closer to the door.

"It's too late Tobias, you should have told me at the time. Do you realize how close we were to being killed? Did that never occur to you?"

My fingers grip around the door handle, sure and steady this time.

"It's too late for explanations Tobias. I thought we had moved on from keeping things from each other, clearly not."

The last sight I see is his back, the tips of his tattoo peeking from the top of his shirt. Walking towards the other side of the room, away from me, shaking his head.

I lie in bed, staring the pipes and bland ceiling above me. It's not late, so I know Christina isn't asleep in the bed opposite me. I can't hear her steady breathing, her tell-tale sign of slumber. Do I tell her? The day that she nearly became a cold blooded murderer, she could have been told. No – warned.

But how much can you really tell a Candor? Can I trust her not to tell everybody about how Tobias betrayed us? He would be executed as a traitor, for sure.

I let the guilt of my last thought run through me. She's my best friend, of course I can trust her. Not for the first time today, I'm feeling brave.

"Christina, can I talk to you? But can you like, be a girl for five minutes?" I ask, mimicking her words back to me when she confessed about her feelings for Will.

She sits up straight, eyes alight with humour.

"Hmmm… 'Kay!"

"I found something out today - Four knew about the attack on Abnegation before it happened. He never did anything to stop it." I murmur. I'm surprised she even heard me, with all the shouting and yelling in Dauntless I'm pretty sure we are all partially deaf.

Her face falls.

"Are you kidding?" She looks at me incredulously.

"Why would I joke around?"

She looks at me wrapped up in my duvet, tucked in as tight as can possibly be.

Her body relaxes, angry tension released.

"Ok, so don't kill me for saying this. I think you should hear him out, listen to what he has to say." She says, her mouth pulled to one side.

I shuffle out of my duvet and go to reach out for her.

I shake her, hard.

"Christina?! Is that you? Are you in there?" I ask mockingly.

She laughs.

"Well I'm just saying Tris…" She trails off, throwing one of her pillows at my head.

"This isn't like you, you're not really the forgiving type. What's changed?" I ask while eyeing her suspiciously.

"I know you know more about Four than anybody else, but I just think he's definitely not the type to do something without good reason. Talk to him before you worry yourself stupid about it" She says while turning over.

She made a good point, Tobias would never do anything to deliberately hurt me without good reason.

I stay awake until I hear Christina's soft snoozes.

I'll hear him out, if he'll still talk.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The cold feeling that runs through me as I sit in the Dauntless meeting room the next morning is a hideous reminder of what I learnt yesterday. The plans they must have made in here.

Darius Reed, the new leader of Dauntless, stands around the long table that sits each staff member of the control room.

He is short but built. His callous hands are gripped firmly around the only vacant chair at the table. He looks at each of us in turn, awaiting silence in the chatter.

His eyes glide over to me, where they stay focused but slightly narrow.

He has a large scar from the top of the left side of his forehead and ending just below his right eye.

His skin is as dark and warm as caramel, but his eyes are chilling.

"Quiet." He says in a low, raspy voice. Everybody stops talking immediately. Now that must be a first.

"My name is Darius Reed and I am the new leader of Dauntless. I called this meeting so I could introduce myself personally to each member of staff in the Control Room." He eyes the room once more. "Since the almost attack on Abnegation last year and the subsequent execution of Max, you have had an interim leader, Four. Now that he has moved on to do what he does best, I am the new leader, permanently."

My eyes search the room at the others, some have raised eyebrows and some are showing no emotion at all. I knew Four wasn't going to be leader forever, but I thought he would have at least told me he was going to step down after Choosing Day.

I am glad I took his place in the Control Room when he became leader. Anything is better than guarding the fence on the cold, bitter days. That was my second option, working with Christina guarding the fence.

The Control Room is an easy place to work. Hardly anybody talks, which I enjoy since it allows me time to reflect on my emotions and have time to think peacefully. Since living in the Dauntless compound is filled with roars of laughter and screams of enjoyment I take this time for myself.

"For the relationship between leaders and the Control Room to thrive, I think it is best that we agree now to never to lie to one another." He continues, "I know this isn't exactly a Dauntless manifesto, more of a Candor, but this is the best way it will work. We will not hide things from you, and you will not hide anything from us. Your roles in the Control Room are going to become extremely important. Therefore we must trust one another."

The hairs on the back of my neck prick with apprehension. How far are they willing to go to make sure the truth is told? I cannot help but fear the truth serum. The way Christina has spoken about it in the past frightens the life right out of me.

Besides, if anybody ever expected me being Divergent – and used truth serum on me – I would be dead.

"Why do you, all of a sudden, thrive on getting the truth?" Asks a young woman, not much older than me, with bright pink hair shaved at both sides and thrown back in a ponytail – with of course no less than thirteen piercings on her face.

The first person to talk.

Darius glances across the room at her, the glare he gives her could turn her warm blood to ice. Her head bows in submission. _I can't believe it._

"We need the truth now more than ever because from today, Dauntless will be making a few changes. Why don't you all, for one moment, put yourselves in Abnegations shoes and empathize with how they would have felt. Like cattle going to slaughter."

Dauntless are paranoid.

"We have guns and we are trained to protect ourselves." He looks down toward the table, his eyes meeting nobodies for the first time since the meeting began. "One of the manifestos of Dauntless is to protect those who cannot protect themselves. I believe this means more to us now more than ever. We will be keeping you informed during the process. Meeting adjourned."

With that, he shifts out of the room and into his office, slamming the door behind him.

I have seen a different side to him.

Darius wants us to be honest – Candor.

Darius want us to empathize – Abnegation.

Darius wants us to protect those who cannot protect themselves – Dauntless.

Could Darius be Divergent? And what changes could they possibly need to make?

I know one thing for sure, Max enforced "faction before blood" into Dauntless more than any other faction. Why is everything changing now?

I begin to descend the steps of the pit, keeping as close to the walls as possible. I feel dizzy with information from the meeting.

I keep my head down, focusing on my steps and breathing.

There are children running up the steps dangerously close to the edge, each with a different colour hair. Their laughing is infections and soon I find a smile creeping across my face.

I look down to the gathering on the ground, there is a group of faces that I've never seen. They must be the transfers.

In the crowd is a halo of blond hair. I take a closer look and see her laughing with a tall, dark haired man with his back to me. _Well, she's pretty._

I drag my eyes away from her, focusing more closely on the back of the man she is laughing with. The broad shoulders, the stance and the beginning of his tattoo is a clear giveaway, she's laughing with Tobias.

A feeling that I don't often get spreads through me like wildfire. It begins at the soles of my feet, spreading upwards throughout my body and fills my face with fire.

Absentmindedly, my steps have been getting faster and faster.

Careful Tris, he is only talking to her.

I stand behind him, clearing my throat so he becomes aware of my presence.

He turns to face me. "Tris." He says coldly.

"Sorry to interrupt" I murmur "but I was wondering if I could talk to you?"

"Oh, now you want to hear me out?" He laughs bitterly.

The pretty girl behind him shuffles away. "See you later, Four" she squeaks. With one last flick of her hair, she's gone.

My insides turn in on themselves as I try to hold myself back.

His eyes shift to mine as if he's waiting for me to say something about her. I remember how poor I am at keeping my emotions in check, anger is seeping its way through my veins making my face hot. I may as well have it in big bold letters on my forehead.

I hate that he looks so good when he's angry, the knit between his brows and the ticking in his jaw create a feeling deep within me that I am unfamiliar with. I try my hardest not to look into the depths of his eyes, the pools of brown drawing me in further, leaving me breathless.

I am about to lose all of my resolve.

I try as quickly as possible to collect my equilibrium.

"Forget it then, _Four._" I use his Dauntless name against him, his last comment stung.

His mouth sets into a grim line, I steady myself and try not to look at his beautiful mouth.

I turn and walk away towards the training rooms.

"Come to my apartment at nine." He calls after me.

I look back to him, one last glance. I see the corners of his mouth turned up in amusement.

I don't get the joke.

I make my way surely and steadily to the training room, knowing exactly what I am going there to do. The heat in my veins from the argument with Tobias and petty jealousy over the blond bombshell will not subside unless I do this.

I pick up the white tape from the table in the corner of the room and begin wrapping it around my knuckles.

I walk over to the punching bag and begin slowly and steadily hitting the bag as hard as possible. My breathing is rapid but on the inside I'm calm and relaxed. Keeping the tension at my waist, I hear Tobias' words coming back to me when he first taught me how to throw a good punch at Peter.

When I'm done, I wipe my face with a towel and feel my muscles ache. I come to the realisation that I enjoy the dull ache that I feel from exertion. Whether it's running for the train, throwing a punch or throwing a knife above Uriah's head for a bet, it's what I enjoy best.

Maybe I am Dauntless after all, more than any other faction I have an aptitude for. I guess I'll find out soon enough.

I arrive at Tobias' apartment, showered and changed at nine, as he told me to. I considered not going, feeling drained from everything that's happened today. All I feel like doing at the moment is having a long rest.

I knock at the door and pick at my nails until it swings open.

"Tris, you can just come in you know. I gave you a key for a reason." He laughs while he is saying this, but in the undertone is a scolding.

"Sorry." I turn and close the door behind me.

"Well you're certainly in a better mood since the last time we talked. You're very mercurial you know." He murmurs. I'm not completely sure whether I was supposed to hear the last part.

I sit down on the bed and try to make myself as comfortable as possible, even though inside I feel anxious. I try, and fail, to look nonchalant. I can only imagine how awkward I look to him.

He leans against the kitchen counter, as if he expects me not to stay. He looks comfortable and chilled, as if he is completely confident in himself. I envy him.

The corners of his mouth turn up into a small smile when he catches me appraising him. I return his smile but look down to the ragged blanket, fiddling with it distractedly.

"So, where do you want to begin? With the attack on Abnegation or the green little monster you turned into earlier?" His eyes burn into me, he's not amused anymore.

I don't know what to say to him now – he knew I got jealous when he was laughing with _her_. How can I possibly be accusatory and angry with him for something so huge when I turned into a little girl getting angry because her boyfriend was _talking_ to someone else? I feel ashamed, I don't know how to begin answering his question.

I gather my wits about me and sit up taller, building my courage from the skills I have learnt over the past year. I lift my chin to appear more intimidating.

I suck in a deep breath, ready to face the daemons. But before I can begin talking, he interrupts me.

"Let's start with the easier of the two, what the hell happened to you in the pit?" He asks, his face searching mine as if looking for the explanation there.

I return to looking at my knotted fingers.

"I'm sorry, I saw red when I spotted you laughing with that girl."

"Molly." He interrupts.

Great, another Molly. She is so much different from the last one I encountered in initiation, I hope.

"I shouldn't, but I feel very protective over you – given the way our relationship began."

He approaches me and his face softens and almost smiles, almost.

"Thank you for being honest, but really Tris you have absolutely nothing to worry about. I'm in love with you and only you. I thought you knew this" The knit between his brows has returned and I have an enormous urge to kiss it.

He brings his hand up to my face and strokes his thumb across my cheek. My face flushes. It feels like a trail of fire has been left from his touch.

Throwing away my inhibitions, I lift my head to his and plant a soft kiss on his forehead.

He lets out a small sigh.

He takes a seat next to me on the bed, wrapping an arm around my waist.

"And now for the heavy stuff." He begins.

I let out a small nervous laugh, it's all I can do.

"Before you tell me what you know, or found out, I have something big that I need to explain to you about my mother." He sounds pained. "She's alive Tris, and she's living Factionless. Well, she's their leader actually." He can't meet my eyes. My jaw could have literally hit the floor.

"What? How did you find her? Or did she come looking for you?" I ask.

He goes on to explain the note he received from her, meeting her on the train and subsequently her warning him about the attack Erudite was planning which led to him investigating Max's computer.

"Okay, I have one question only about this and I'll never ask you anything again. I know you won't want to talk anymore about it. Why on earth didn't she take you with her?"

"She said she didn't leave voluntarily, she was pushed. She couldn't take me with her." His hands are limp in his lap.

"And you believe her?" I ask incredulously.

"I'm not really sure on what to think."

I hate the bitch. Who in their right mind would leave a young boy with his beyond evil father that beat him and locked him in a tiny coat cupboard? I don't care if you were pushed – you hold on to every last straw you can.

"And what did you do with the information she gave you?" I ask simply.

"I went to see him – Marcus." His eyes flare at the mention of his name.

"And he didn't believe you." I conclude.

He mustn't have, the day in which the attack was carried out, both me and Tobias' spotted him among the Abnegation lined up against the walls with guns directed at their foreheads.

We were too focused on finding my parents to even consider trying to sacrifice ourselves to save Marcus. The trouble was, we couldn't find my parents anywhere.

It was as if they had disappeared into thin air, nowhere to be found in the Abnegation's quarters of the city.

As if saved by God himself, the system shut down before anybody spotted we were awake during the attack.

Everybody turned back into their normal selves, just in the nick of time. Guns were lowered and we all looked around at each other, dumbfounded.

Then, we all did a very un-Dauntless thing and ran back to the headquarters.

I pray nothing like that ever happens again. My parents were later found – they had been to deliver food to the Factionless, just the two of them.

"No, he didn't," Tobias says, bringing me back to the present. "Are we finished with the questions now? I'm tired." He yawns to put in the extra exaggeration.

I suppress a giggle.

"Yeah, everything's good." I smile at him.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" He wears a small smile and looks slightly anxious, as if he expects me to say no. His eyes plead with me.

"Of course Tobias."

"I'll get you one of my shirts." He stands and walks to his dresser and pulls out a simple black t-shirt. I take my shirt and trousers off quickly and slip it on.

It smells just like him.

"Shall I set myself up on the floor?" He asks - his eyes twinkling.

I've already slipped into bed.

"No." I pull the duvet back. "Will you sleep with me?"

"You don't have to ask me twice."

I can't help it, I let out a loud laugh. He jumps in next to me – bouncing as hard as he can onto the mattress – almost sending me up into the air. He wraps his huge arms around me and I feel warm instantly.

"Lay on your side facing away from me."

I obey and does what he says without hesitation.

"Can I tell you a bedtime story?" He asks, I can feel his smile against my neck.

"Mm-hmmm" I murmur.

"Once upon a time, there was a young boy who lived in a small grey house across the path from a young girl. The boy thought this girl was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, her sandy blond hair and her blue eyes brought the brightest of colours to the bland clothes she wore every day. He watched her grow from a baby into a child, a child into a teenager and now a woman. The boy was terrified to talk to her, or anyone else for that matter in case they asked him questions he didn't know how to answer. So he kept his distance. He moved out of the house eventually, he hoped one day he may see her again. Then on choosing day a couple of years later, a tumble of grey fell into the Dauntless net. He couldn't believe exactly what he was seeing – she had defacted and joined him. He knew then that it was fate and there was nothing he could do to stop it." His voice is thick with emotion.

I pull my hand to my eye as discreetly as possible, attempting to stop the stray tear from leaking onto the pillow.

"I love you Tris." He kisses the back of my neck and nuzzles into me.

I drift into sleep, dreaming of grey houses and a dark haired little boy I seldom saw outside.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

My limbs are heavy and difficult to move, it feels as if the blood running through my veins has turned to lead. I cannot open my eyes for all I see is black. I cannot hear the sound of my own breathing for there is no oxygen.

Only water.

I feel my anxiety levels rising, further and further beyond my control. My heart is thumping ten to the dozen in my chest as if it wants to break free.

I slowly bring my hands to my face and pinch my cheeks. I'm here, it's ok.

This isn't real.

I can feel Tobias' bed underneath me, the duvet wrapped around me. His arm is draped around my middle and I can feel him. I just can't open my eyes.

In my mind's eye, I am thousands of feet underwater and unable to surface. I am scrambling to come back to the present, to open my eyes and see him lying next to me.

I feel myself slipping away, further and further.

_Help_

I keep trying to scream, but there is nothing.

Fight it Tris, I know I can fight it.

_Be brave. _I hear Tobias' words in my mind, letting him bring me back to the present. Your body is in his bed, asleep next to him.

My eyelids drift open slowly. Between my lashes I can make out the figure hovering above me. His hands have a tight grip around my shoulders and he looks concerned.

"What was the nightmare about this time?" The beautiful knit between his eyebrows has returned once more.

"Um, the water, again." I can hardly speak the words, my throat is so dry. It's feels like I've been screaming for hours.

As if he could read my mind, he saunters over to the kitchen and brings me a precious glass of water.

I drink it down thirstily.

We don't discuss nightmares at any length, I'm pretty sure nobody here does. After initiation and repeating the fear landscape again and again, it never really leaves you. It can re-appear at any moment. However, the most daunting times are when I am semi-conscious and can feel my being but in my mind I am far, far away. Just like the fear landscape but without the serum.

"You're sweating Tris, why don't we go outside onto the balcony for some fresh air." He asks, although it's not as much of a question as a command.

I rise from the bed feeling extremely groggy and clamber with weak limbs through the window that leads onto the small balcony.

The sun is beginning to rise in the east, dawn not yet cracking.

The light shines between the abandoned buildings and I can faintly see the fence that guards our city.

I had never fully taken in the beauty of the view from Tobias' apartment until this very moment. This is the second time I have stood here.

My mind drifts back to the first, and I remember the first time we kissed, in this very spot.

I small laugh escapes from my lips.

"What are you giggling at over there?" He asks curiously.

"I just remembered something, that's all" I say, biting my lip.

He eyes me speculatively, and I see a ghost of a smile. I don't get to see them very often. His gaze drops to my lips, and heat forms in the pit of his eyes and burns into me.

He brings his hand up to my face and tucks a stray hair behind my ear. His hand doesn't leave but grasps around the back of my neck, pulling me further towards him.

Our lips meet and desire unfurls deep down within me. I run my hands through his unruly bed hair. The kiss becomes stronger, more insistent.

He's so much taller than I am, his large frame overwhelms me.

It has never scared me, it makes me feel protected.

Reluctantly, he pulls away.

Our breaths come out in short bursts.

"Tris." His eyes are no longer burning into me, they're scorching.

"Time to wake up the initiates." He snaps into his training instructor personality faster than a blink of an eye.

My first shift at work since the meeting with Darius passes quickly and without any conviction. I stare blankly at my monitor, looking out for anything suspicious. But since eight this morning, nothing seems out of place.

I have four cameras on a rotation. I am only allowed to monitor the Dauntless compound, because I am a transfer. Other Dauntless who work in the Control Room monitor the Abnegation sector and other parts of the city. My rotation includes the pit, the room with the net, the corridor outside of the training room and a second corridor outside the back entrance of the simulation room.

Uriah sits next to me absentmindedly picking at a muffin. I notice how he sometimes misses his mouth and shoves food straight onto his cheek. I can't help but giggle every time he does it. Both of his feet are propped up next to the monitor.

"You seem better stiff, everything ok after you left the other day?" He asks genuinely. If anybody else besides Uriah had asked me that, I would have taken it completely the wrong way, as if they were trying to fish for gossip. The one thing I love best about him is that he never has a bad word to say about anyone.

"Yeah, everything's fine. Thanks for asking though." I say politely.

"And how are you and Four?" He asks mockingly, fluttering his eyelashes to put extra emphasis in the question.

"Fine, thank you" I say, dead-pan.

He starts to giggle.

"Oh - I forgot to mention earlier, you will have eight cameras on your rotation tomorrow."

"Why so many?" I ask.

"Not too sure yet, nobody dares to ask Darius. They'll let us know eventually." He seems nonplussed. Although, I am a little peeved that Darius gave a full spiel about being honest with each other and hasn't thought to let any of us know why we will have double the amount of cameras to monitor.

"Shifts over stiff, now how's about something to eat?" He grins widely.

"It's always about food with you isn't it?" I laugh out loud.

He's logged out, stood up and just about to exit the room before I have even clicked a button.

"You go Uriah, I'll log out and catch you up."

I smile at him, and he leaves without a second thought.

I make my way to the cafeteria five minutes after Uriah left the Control Room.

I can't help but feel a little odd about the amount of cameras we will now have on rotation. I decide to take it up with Darius the next time I see him. Well, someone has to ask.

I run my hand against the wall of the corridor, along the bumps and curves. I drop it when I reach a curve that leads to an indent in the wall.

I remember when I first came to Dauntless and saw young couples making out in the small, enclosed area. I now understand it's because it's somewhere hidden away from the cameras so they wouldn't get caught.

I walk past without realising there was a man about to pounce from the shadows quicker than a hawk. He tugs at my shoulders so fast I have no time to react and before I know it I am pinned to the wall.

Nobody in the Control Room would ever notice, I would be walking down the corridor one moment, gone the next. They wouldn't think anything of it.

I feel my chest begin to rise and fall at a faster pace. _Breathe._

In the darkness, I can hardly make out the figure stood in front of me.

Then I see them – piercings, everywhere.

Eric.

"Well, if it isn't the stiff." His voice is low and menacing.

Nothing to be afraid of, don't be scared. He is a coward.

He's holding me at arm's length, pinned against the wall.

"What are you even doing here? How did you get in without being noticed?"

After the attack on Abnegation ceased, it was discovered that Eric had been working alongside Jeanine Matthews. Unfortunately, he had escaped the same fate as Max.

I look down towards his clothes, he's certainly not wearing the Dauntless' black leather anymore. He's wearing mis-matched faction clothing.

"Oh, you're factionless now." I say, sounding like I couldn't care less. Which I don't.

His eyes follow mine, but when they return his expression has changed.

He no longer looks angry, he looks furious.

"I came to warn you and your little boyfriend, of course." Ignoring my observation. "I was hoping you would pass on a message for me. Tell him I know _exactly_ who he is and I am not afraid to let everybody who is important in the factions know. So maybe once and for all Abnegation will get torn down from the pedestal they have been on since stopping the attack. Then everybody will know the truth - that they are nothing more than kiddie-beaters." His voice is full of malice.

I've managed to formulate a plan while listening to his message for Tobias.

I first of all make sure my expression doesn't give away my real emotions. This is going to be difficult to achieve, but I've got nothing to lose.

I put on my scared little girl mask. Making my eyes wide, fluttering my eyelashes and breathing irregularly. I pinch a bit of skin on my back between my thumb and forefinger as hard as I can. Luckily, Eric has no idea what I am doing.

Tears begin to swell in my eyes.

I see a satisfied smile across his face. _Got him._

"Listen, Tris" his voice has become softer, almost gentle. "I know when you first came to Dauntless that _Tobias _was drawn to you and you to him because you were both transfers from Abnegation, but I could tell from the way you looked at me it wasn't him you really wanted. I could see the way you looked at me, the way you breathed when you were around me. I could almost smell the wetness in your panties." He used his name on purpose.

He edges closer and closer towards me. He traps his thumb between my teeth and begins to pull my jaw closer to him.

Trying to ignore the bile rising in my throat, I manage to stay stock still. Never faltering eye contact.

_Three, two, one._

I bite down on his thumb until I can taste blood. In the same second I draw my knee up as swiftly as possible and direct it straight to the area which will double him over enough time for me to run.

I can hear the pain in his screech, but I don't care. I'm so far down the corridor he will never catch me.

He should have been smarter to know not to mess with a Dauntless. Guess there was another reason he transferred, after all.

The dining hall is buzzing when I arrive. I've managed to slow my pace from running so fast, but I cannot say the same for my breathing.

I quickly shove my hands in the pockets of my pants when I realise how hard they are shaking. I try and again fail to collect my equilibrium before someone notices.

I can't explain to anyone why Eric was in Dauntless without telling them about Tobias.

I spot Christina and Will sitting with Uriah, Marlene, Lynn and Shauna and dart my way through the lunchtime crowds over to their table.

"Well you look pale, to say the least." Christina says. She has a knack sometimes for stating the plain obvious.

"I'm fine." I give her a small smile, but it doesn't fool her. I choose instead to give her an "I'll explain later" look. She leaves me alone.

"Here, Tris. Have a hamburger" Uriah pushes a plate full of food my way.

"Thanks."

"She has two legs and two arms Uriah, next time she can get her own food." Lynn snaps.

I know she's never really liked me. Right now, I couldn't care.

Scraping my plate clean and having a huge slice of chocolate cake for dessert has done my nervous stomach a world of good. I hadn't realised how hungry I was.

My eyes travel around the dining hall in search for Tobias, but I can't see him anywhere. I wonder what he's doing now.

I feel an unwelcome pang of jealousy when an image of blond Molly comes to mind.

"Hey – want to get a tattoo this afternoon?" Christina asks.

"Sure." Anything to get my mind away from Eric or Molly.

The lights are dim in the tattoo parlour and as usual there is a low hum as needles are inserted into various members of Dauntless.

"Do you know what you want yet?" Christina asks.

"Not sure, I'll go with my instinct when I get in the chair."

She smiles warmly at me and wraps her hand around mine. Its small gestures like this that makes me glad I have her. She's always been a best friend to me.

"That's what I like most about you. You just go with your instincts."

I spot Tori near the back of the room. Her hair is black with thick dreadlocks and her growing collection of tattoos has been added to recently, I notice.

"Hey Tris, take a seat, what can I do for you today?" She asks politely.

"I want to get an extension to the tattoo on my collarbone. Can I have one more bird?"

"Of course." She smiles.

She carries out all of the needed preparations and then begins my small tattoo.

"How are you?" I can tell this is a general question that she would ask anybody. With me, however, I can tell there is a deeper meaning. She knows I am Divergent. She's asking how well I am doing at hiding it.

"Fine, thank you." She doesn't acknowledge my response.

After she's finished and is patting away the excess ink and blood she asks "What's the final bird for?" It's only fair she asks, since I questioned what the tattoo on the back of her neck meant during my aptitude test.

"Four birds – for him." I smile. "The three I had before represented each of my family. Mom, Dad and Caleb. He's part of my family now."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Walking the steps of the pit during the night is surprisingly eerie. The chants, chatter and shouting always makes sure the Dauntless compound is never a dull place to be.

But tonight, when there is only the odd person moving here or there - a shift beginning or ending, maybe – makes it surreal.

There is dim blue lights hanging from the stone walls – I wonder idly what a strange colour to have. Could you choose? I make a mental note to ask Will, he'll know why the lights are blue. That boy knows everything.

I have been summoned to see Darius – why in the middle of the night, I have no idea. I guess I'll soon find out.

When I reach his office, he's not sat at his desk.

How odd the tall ceiling to floor glass panes that create Darius' office look against the thick walls of stone. They seem so out of place and modern.

I wait patiently outside until I see a tall, dark figure to my left moving towards me in the shadows of the corridor.

My heart begins to beat faster, I still haven't recovered from Eric's spontaneous attack yesterday. The shadow moves at a fast pace, past one of the glowing lights and suddenly his face is illuminated, Darius.

I knew it would be him, so why am I suddenly afraid of shadows?

"Come in and take a seat Tris." His tone is short and clipped but I have a feeling he always talks this way.

I take a seat on the white cold, hard plastic chair as he ordered.

I make sure to sit up straight, shoulders back and eyes stern. I know I will never be exactly intimidating, but I can certainly try in my stance to show an air of confidence.

"Obviously, you are going to question why I asked you here during the night." He begins. "I don't want us to be interrupted."

I make sure my face shows no sign of emotion, even though inside my mind is begging to behave nervously. I can feel the small tug in my fingers to pick at my nails or the urge to bite the inside of my cheek. But I don't – it's a miracle, surely.

"Before I move onto why I asked you here – do you have any questions for me?" He raises his left eyebrow. The movement draws me to his scar and I have to stop myself asking how he got it.

"Why are you doubling my rotation in the Control Room?" I ask bluntly, almost bored.

"Because we are doubling surveillance." He says, just as bluntly.

"Why?"

"Because, here in Dauntless it is our mission to protect those who cannot protect themselves. I thought you knew this, I re-iterated it more than ever in our previous meeting." He leans as far back in his chair as possible. "Max really did mess you all up with this faction before blood stuff, didn't he?" He murmurs the last part – I assume he was talking more to himself than to me. "One of the ways we are going to do this is to see everything. If we can see everything, there's a higher chance we will _know_ everything."

I am unclear on his motives. He is desperately trying to show me the good in his strategy, but I'm not sure yet whether I really see it.

"That's why you're here now, because I want to explain our newest approach to you."

"Why me?"

"Why not you?" He smirks. "I know you're different Tris, you're thoughtful and you are loyal to what you believe in. You are somebody I want on my team. I need your fully fledged help going forward."

He must know I'm Divergent, he must.

"Is there anything suspicious you may have noticed that you would like to tell me about?" He is indirectly asking me about Eric, they must have seen him in the compound or on the cameras.

"No." I say with conviction. I don't blink.

He's not satisfied with my answer, but he moves along anyway. I know he asked us not to lie to one another, but this secret I must not tell. I will not say his real name aloud in the presence of Darius.

"There is an important lesson that I would like you to take through life, Tris" He looks at me thoughtfully. His hands are crossed in front of him, he seems relaxed. "People will only show you what they really want you to see."

I look directly into his eyes, and the expression on his face softens.

I mull over his words in my mind, he is right – people will only show you exactly what they want you to see. I think of the way I changed my posture as soon as I sat down to seem more intimidating. To anybody else, I could have been intimidating – they had no idea that inside my stomach was churning with nerves and I was desperately trying to quell my shaking hands. Sometimes I feel like he sees right through me. It's alarming.

Instead of looking at him, my gaze drops to his desk. I see that he has a small photo frame placed on the left hand side. At the way it is angled, I can just make out a beautiful woman with long, thick black hair. No older than thirty five. She wears a happy smile and I spot tattoos peeking out from beneath her clothing. Stood next to her is a girl no older than I am, if I were to hazard a guess she would be my age. I recognise her from somewhere, but I cannot place her. She looks the spitting image of what I am assuming is her mother. Long, dark hair – but she has way more tattoos than she does.

I look back to Darius, luckily he hasn't seen me observing the picture on his desk as he is gazing at his hands.

"There is something I need you to do that I know you won't like." His hands wrap around the edge of his desk, as if to brace himself "I need you to go back into your fear landscape while being monitored by a leader. For the people moving up in the ranks, it is requested that we know exactly what you are afraid of. Fears can often change and since the last time you were observed was a year ago, we must ask you to re-enter the simulation." He must expect me to cower away from this.

"Okay, I'll go back in."

"I sense a 'but' coming on…"

"My request is that only you and Four monitor me. I want nobody else in the room." I say.

"Sure."

Sleep doesn't take over me as quickly as I'd hoped when I arrive back to my bed. Christina is star-fished, limbs sprawling off the edge of her bed. I crept in, although I know there really was no need – Christina wouldn't wake up if the Dauntless train suddenly passed through the room.

I set my alarm for eight in the morning, thankful that I have been let off from tomorrow's shift. I allow myself to have some time between now and when I drift off to carry out my nervous habits without any judgement. I pick my nails to within an inch of their life and chew the inside of my cheek until it bleeds. It feels therapeutic.

I lie on my back and once again stare at the bland pipes that run across the ceiling. I'll never sleep while I feel like this. I lie there for what feels like an eternity, and finally my alarm bleeps. Time for my fear landscape.

I await to be called in the waiting area next to the simulation room, the cold off-white tiles look even worse now than they did the first time. The light reflects off them in the most unnerving way.

I'm not alone in the waiting room as I had expected to be, there are two initiates sat opposite awaiting the same fate.

The first stage of training must have been and gone, I make another mental note to ask Tobias what the rankings were. _I hope Molly didn't pass._

I shake my head as if to clear it, I should never wish anybody to be Factionless. I wonder idly if I have ever had an Abnegation bone in my body.

Of course I do, my aptitude test showed it.

Finally, the door opens and Darius stands with his arm resting on the frame.

"Tris, come in please."

I rise and walk confidently towards the simulation room door.

I expect to see Tobias sitting in his usual spot behind the computer screen, but he is nowhere to be seen.

Darius takes a seat at the back of the room and motions for me to sit in the reclined chair.

"Where's Four?" I ask.

"He's taking Molly back to the transfer's dormitory, I don't think she handled her first simulation very well." He says.

The unwelcome feeling of jealously courses through me once again. My jaw tightens and sets itself in a grim line. I have the urge to get up and walk out of the back door to hunt them down, but I restrain myself.

I need to be distracted from this awful feeling.

"So are you sitting in on every simulation now?" I question.

"Yes, is that a problem?" His tone is sharp.

"No, I just think it could be seen as a waste of time and resources, that's all."

I lie back into the chair with a thud, fists clenched.

Tobias walks into the room and I see a faint gleam of sweat on his forehead. My anger rises past a level I even knew I had.

He smiles warmly at me, but it soon disappears when he sees the expression on my face.

"What's wrong?" He asks, concerned.

"Darius, please may I have a moment alone with Four?" I ask. He is an observant man, I'm pretty sure he knows why I am asking him to do this for me.

He sighs heavily.

"If you must. I'll be waiting outside with the rest of the initiates. I might just frighten them a little." He smirks and leaves the room.

Neither I nor Four laugh along with him.

"When I say this Tris, it will be for the very last time. _Stop _getting jealous about Molly. It is you I want, not _her. _How hard is it for you to understand that?" His voice gets louder. "I am terrified of losing you. Can you not see that?" He looks at me incredulously.

"Sorry" I look down towards my hands.

"Sorry I shouted, I hate raising my voice." He says apologetically. "On one hand - and I hate to admit this - I love how protective you are." He gives me a shy smile that melts my heart. Suddenly I'm wondering what I did to deserve him. He's right – I am mercurial.

He steps closer towards me. I follow his gaze to my tattoo.

"You got an extra bird?"

"Yes, my other ones represented my family. You're part of my family now. Four birds for Four himself." I giggle.

He bends down and lightly kisses the new addition.

Darius re-enters the room.

"Well, now that _that's _over, let's begin."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It starts with the birds.

I run the familiar dark yellow grass through my fingers, it is as dry as straw. The sun is beautiful and bright, only blocked partially on occasion by the wings of the crows.

If I was here under any other circumstances, I would say the setting was beautiful.

That's when it begins.

The crows swarm together, squawking like their life depends on it. One by one, they dart towards me. I turn and run towards the area where the fire will begin any moment.

It doesn't – why is there no fire? How am I supposed to kill the birds?

My already rising panic triples in intensity. That's when I feel the sharp claws wrap around my shoulders. I can hear the shredding of my skin. I can't see anything, a swarm of black has surrounded me and I can't make out any one particular thing.

I hit as many of them as I can away from my face – still no fire. I drag my feet, slowly but surely picking up the pace.

Suddenly my feet fall beneath me further into the earth than I anticipated and I'm stuck once again. I drag my right foot as best as I can, but it feels too heavy.

I feel a pair of hands at my back and in one sharp, unbidden movement I surge forward, unable to gain my balance due to my predicament and I fall into deep, deep water.

At first there is nothing, nothing but water - exactly like my nightmares. I swim upward, but no matter how much water I feel I'm treading, I see no way out. I see nothing at all.

My hands collide with a barrier of glass and suddenly I'm transported into a tall, thin box. I take these precious moments to catch my breath since there is nothing but a shallow amount of water around my feet.

My heart is still beating uncontrollably in my chest. I slam my elbows into the glass – knowing full well nothing will happen – but it's always the first idea my mind has for an escape. Within seconds, the water is around my waist and rising further.

I pull off my leather jacket as swiftly as I can but it takes much longer than I would have hoped, I have a few moments before the tank fills completely.

I shove it into the pipe where the water is gushing from, but it won't work. I try and try again, but it won't work. I'm not that good at holding my breath and at this point I'm in desperate need for it. I decide to switch to Plan B – slowing my heart rate.

I am lucky enough to have caught the last few seconds before the tank will be full to the brim, my head pokes just above the line of water. I inhale sharply, using my energy to stay afloat. I can't catch my breath – so my heart rate doesn't have a chance in hell of slowing.

It's going to be a _long _time before this simulation ends.

But this simulation feels different – almost not right. I can't put my finger on it.

Before I get chance to mull it over much further the tank abruptly loses the water – it takes less than a second.

I fall desperately from the top of the tank and into the glass. The impact smashes the glass and I freefall into the black nothingness.

My face slams straight into the hard rock. I wasn't able to soften the blow with my hands and now my head is crippled with pain.

I don't have a chance to check it over before a large wave engulfs me. Its pull towards the ocean scares the living daylights out of me. I'm barely gripping onto the rock.

Darius is watching me - I've got to think like a Dauntless. What would a Dauntless do?

I decide to climb the rocks, my limbs heavy with wet clothing, burdening them. I slip a couple of times but manage to get about half way up. Another wave, shit!

I feel the pull – my hand slips from the rock. Should I let go and let the wave take me? It will make this quicker. But I can't, Darius will figure out I'm Divergent. He's too observant.

Quickly, too quickly, the wave disappears as if it hadn't been there in the first place. I turn around to take a glance out of curiosity. Bad move. I lose my footing and fall, straight for the rocks below.

My body tilts in a way which I hadn't asked it to, I feel out of control.

I land on my feet – from that height I would have broken my legs, or my neck at worst.

This is wrong.

My surroundings change and I am back to the area outside of the fence with the long grass. I know what's coming now. I hate it when my friends are involved. It's the scariest out of them all – seeing them behave differently than they usually would.

I back up a few steps and the familiar wooden pole comes into contact with my back. I reach around in an attempt to push it away, another bad move on my part, and my hands are suddenly tied with rope.

The smell hits me before the sight of it does. Burning. The smokes everywhere – it almost engulfs me as bad as the wave.

I'm now bound by my hands and my feet as well. I can't move.

I catch movement to the left in my peripheral vision, the shadow walks slowly and without purpose towards me. Eric, of course it would be Eric.

I look to my right, expecting to see somebody else. Christina.

They meet together in front of me, looking at one another, as if I wasn't even there. They smile with familiarity at each other. Eric takes Christina's face in his hands, their lips meet with passion I have only experienced with Tobias.

It makes me extremely embarrassed, I cannot look at them. But every time I try to look away I am forced back – the intensity of the kiss has become more insistent. There is a pull that is drawing my attention to them and I cannot stop it. This simulation isn't making me frightened or panic, it's driving me crazy.

The heat – it's everywhere. I can feel it from the flames, but it's not them alone. My face is flushed from humiliation – humiliation for watching them.

Their faces turn towards me and they begin to laugh, a really loud, piercing laugh.

The kind of laugh you know is directed exactly towards you.

Then they disappear into thin air. The smoke, the fire, the heat – it all disappears as quickly as it began.

The hallway of the compound is deserted, it's so quiet I can hear the sounds of my own breathing. A rare occasion in the Dauntless faction.

This is a brand new fear, one I have never experienced before. This makes me feel even more nervous than I already am.

I'm paralyzed – unsure of where to go or what to do, or even what to expect.

I decide to walk towards the dining hall, an area I have always felt safe in – full of life.

Then I hear a familiar sound – thumping of boots against the hard stone. I remember where I've heard this before. A year ago, when Eric used to walk the hallways. He could never walk normally, he always had to make sure everyone know he was there.

Turning behind me, my worst suspicions were confirmed.

He had the same gleam in his eyes from our meeting in the hallway – he didn't just look angry, he looked dealthy furious.

_If looks could kill…_

His pace quickens, so I run as fast as possible. My adrenaline has spiked so I'm running much faster than I thought I would. _Will it be quick enough?_

He's so much taller and stronger than I am – I will never outrun him.

Just like the crows, I feel two claws wrap around in a vice grip around my shoulders. So painful. His full body overwhelms me and I drop to the ground beneath him, unable to breathe when he is on top of me.

Familiarity dawns once again in what I pray is my last scenario. I can pretty much guess that it is – since it's the one where I have to kill my loved ones. This is, and always will be, my worst fear.

Sitting behind a small, plain table is Tobias. There is a dim light that swings from side to side above him. Where the wind is coming from that is moving the light, I have no idea.

Even though his face is expressionless, he still looks just as beautiful. The crook in his nose, the deep brown eyes that can draw me in for eternity and the freckles that mar his face all stand out handsomely.

I follow the sound of footsteps. Darius enters the room and places a gun on the table between me and Tobias.

"Shoot." He demands.

I pick up the gun from the table, check if it's loaded and bring it down to my side.

"Never."

He lets out a small laugh that doesn't reach his eyes.

I take a few cautious steps away from them both, just to be sure they don't stop what I am about to do.

Bringing the gun to my temple. I look directly at Darius.

"You never said who."

I pull the trigger.

Am I not supposed to wake up now?

There is a loud screeching in my mind that is taking over me. I feel empty and I see nothing. Is it over? Why am I not coming back around?

The sound is becoming louder and louder, I can't bear it.

_Stop, please make it stop._

Then it ends. There is nothing.

My eyes flutter open, but I am not in the simulation room as I had expected. I'm in the Dauntless hospital. I recognise it from when I was here last time – when I had fought Peter.

I gather my bearings, my mouth is so dry.

I have a visitor. I recognise her instantly – she doesn't have the type of face you would forget in an instant, like mine. She's the woman from the picture on Darius' desk.

She smiles at me warmly.

"Hello my dear, my name is Ava." She reaches for my hand and takes it in hers.

"You may not know me Beatrice, but I've known you all of your life." Her eyes show sincerity and immediately I know she is genuine. I know she called me my real name on purpose, to show she is not lying.

"You don't have to say anything, I know you've been in a lot of pain. This is just the first opportunity I've had to speak with you alone. Four has been here every waking minute, waiting for you to come round." She lets out a small laugh. "I'll go easy on you and not bombard you with information."

"How do you know me?" I ask, my voice doesn't sound like my own.

"Your mother, Natalie, was a Dauntless born. We have been best friends since we were little. She asked me to watch over you ever since you joined our faction" She looks at me almost motherly.

"I have seen you before, in a picture that's in a frame on Darius' desk."

"Yes, Darius is my husband." She says as if she is talking to a small child. "You seem groggy, Tris. I won't hold you up for too long. I just came to let you know that I think now is the time for me to come clean. Once you're feeling better, I'll send you a note for where to meet us."

"Us?" I ask.

"Yes, there is a small group, we're all your mothers friends actually, that meet. I would really like you to join us. As I said, I have a bit of explaining to do."

She leans towards me and plants a tender kiss on my forehead.

**A/N: I would really love and appreciate any reviews/feedback as this is my first fan-fic - I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I am enjoying writing it! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter! WARNING: Mostly about Four, but hey I can't get enough. Thank you to everyone who has already reviewed/favourited/followed. I really, really appreciate it. I would also appreciate any and all reviews, it motivates me! Love you all :) B.**

**Chapter 6**

Tobias comes bursting through the door of the infirmary, five muffins loaded into his arms.

"I came as soon as I heard, how are you feeling?" He asks, half jogging and half running towards me.

He drops all of the muffins onto my side table and plants a sloppy kiss onto my lips.

I wrap my arms around his shoulders, hugging him as tightly as my strength will allow.

"Have you been hanging out with Uriah? What's with all the muffins?" I let out a small chuckle.

"Yeah, he was keeping me company at breakfast." He moves my legs to the edge of the bed and takes a seat next to me, as close as possible.

"How long have I been here?" he begins to stroke my hair.

"A couple of days." He says matter-of-factly.

"What happened to me during the simulation?"

"Are you feeling up to a walk?" He blatantly ignores my question and asks one of his own.

"Sure."

We stroll down the small, dank hallways at a leisurely pace. Every so often Tobias' hand brushes against mine, sending small waves of electricity through my veins.

The expression he wears is soft, but he's masking something. I can tell.

I decide not to bring up my surprise visitor just yet. I need to find out more for myself.

"So, what happened?" I ask.

"Erudite have been creating a new kind of serum, a serum that not only puts you through a fear landscape but lets them control it. Obviously, I didn't know this before Darius asked me to put you under, before you say anything." He takes a long bated breath. "Did you feel at any point that you were being pushed or controlled?" He asks.

"Yes actually I did." I bring my hand up to my face and begin chewing my nails nervously.

"This isn't necessarily a bad thing, Tris. Yes, it's frightening that they can control something in your mind. However – since everything that happened with Jeanine Matthews, Erudite are being watched carefully, let's just say that."

"Mm-hmm" I'm not quite convinced.

"They haven't obviously perfected it yet. Not like Erudite if you ask me – to use a serum that's not up to scratch."

"Why didn't I come around properly?"

"The system kept tripping every time it was about to shut down to bring you back. We took you straight to the infirmary and they pumped you with drugs until they could make sure there was no permanent brain damage. I was terrified." He runs a shaky hand through his hair and can't quite meet my eyes.

"One more question, I promise." He rolls his eyes at me. "How do you know all that information about the new serum?" I ask inquisitively.

"I went to Darius after the doctors checked you over, demanded answers."

"Oh." Is all I can manage.

We round a corner and pass the entrance for the transfer dormitory just as somebody is leaving. Blond, skinny, pretty – I know this girl.

I notice immediately the large bruise around her temple. You can't miss it – it's deep purple. She is also sporting a blood-shot eye.

"Molly, what happened?" Tobias asks with genuine concern.

"Nothing really, Oliver thought it would be funny – well it was a game … honestly its fine" The words tumble out of her mouth. I know now why she didn't transfer to Candor. She couldn't lie to save her life.

But I no longer feel jealous of her, nor do I feel any type of pity. I feel genuinely bad for her, I've been in her position before. The stiff who everybody places bets on to come last.

"Well, just watch out" Tobias says.

"Thanks Four." She turns towards me a gives me a shy smile. Walking around us, I make a quick decision.

"Molly, if you ever need anything – you know where I am." I couldn't help it. I had to.

"Thanks." She beams at me.

I turn around to see Tobias gaping at me.

"You never fail to surprise me sometimes Tris."

I can't help but laugh.

"Since you gave me the third degree earlier, I guess now it's my turn." He smiles.

"Eric – twice in your fear landscape. One chasing you and another making out with Christina. Why are you so afraid of him?" His smile has faded and he is looking at me intently.

I try to tell him about Eric in the hallway – but words fail me. _Just tell him!_

"I don't really know how to explain it, I guess since Darius told me about returning to my fear landscape I was thinking a lot about my initiation." I lied.

He falls for it.

"That's understandable."

"Although the situation with Christina and Eric wasn't necessarily about them, I was embarrassed just looking at them together".

"I can see that – imagine them two together? Match made in Hell." He tries to lighten the mood.

I laugh.

He comes closer towards me, eyes bright.

"There is one good thing to come of your fear landscape though."

"And what's that?"

"You are no longer afraid of intimacy." He strokes his fingers against my cheek.

"No, I'm not." I look directly into his eyes.

"Do you need to go back to the infirmary?"

"No, actually. The doctors checked me over before you came bustling in this morning. They said I was good to go."

Tobias opens the door to his apartment and I immediately feel at home.

"I need to shower, why don't you go and get comfy in our bed? I know the beds in the infirmary aren't exactly nice."

_Our bed._

"How?" I eye him suspiciously.

"Because I slept next to you every night you were in there." He says shyly.

"Well, aren't you just the gentleman." I giggle.

He slaps my arse, hard and turns towards the bathroom shaking his head.

That was _so _unlike him.

I'm still a giggling mess of hormones as I snuggle up in bed. As usual I wrap my duvet as tightly around me as possible. My head still feels fuzzy from all of the pills.

I feel myself drifting off to sleep quicker than I expected.

The door to the bathroom swings open and Tobias walks out with only a towel wrapped around his waist. _Wow. I'm awake, I'm awake, I'm awake._

I feel my insides begin to melt. Ha – and I thought I was a hormonal mess before just with a quick slap on my backside.

He saunters over to the kitchen.

"Would you like a glass of water?" He cocks one eyebrow at me.

He knows exactly what he's doing.

"Please."

Calm down and think of anything but this God that you call a boyfriend. Anything.

"I forgot to ask, how are the transfers getting on?" My voice comes out unexpectedly calm.

"We lost one Erudite boy – he got knocked out during the physical stage and never came around. Candor's are trying to rule to roost as usual and as you can tell are trying to push the other Erudite boy, Matthew, and Molly around." Not much has changed if I'm honest."

He walks over to the bed and places the glass of water on the nightstand. He gives me a tender kiss. It feels like forever since he's touched me. I miss it, I miss him.

The kiss intensifies and something changes in the atmosphere. It's sexually charged.

He pulls the cover from the bed and lifts me onto my feet. Kissing me all the while.

I wrap my hands around his neck and begin to run my fingers through his soft thick hair.

"I love you, baby."

"I love you too." I can't catch my breath.

"Are you ready?" He asks simply - as if he was asking if I am ready to go out. I know the difference, however, he is asking me if I'm ready to give myself up to him. Ready for more.

"Yes."

He places another gentle kiss on my lips and then withdraws, taking a few steps back from me.

He drops his towel.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

"Tris! I know you're in there! Wake up right NOW!"

I didn't want to wake up, I'd slept the first dreamless sleep in over a year. It was pure bliss. My eyes fluttered open reluctantly and the first thing they focus on is Tobias. The incessant knocking hasn't woken him up yet so his mouth is still slightly puckered. Everything is in sharper focus this morning, the lights, the sounds and the smells. Everything is … beautiful.

"Tris, I swear to God if you don't come to the door this minute I'm kicking it down, no matter what state you and Four are in!" Christina certainly knew how to ruin a moment.

I rose from the bed with heavy limbs, I am completely worn. I'd only been asleep a few hours. I took a few more minutes, before Christina was certain to explode, to put on some clothes and check myself out in the mirror.

Crap – my lips were swollen and my cheeks were still red. I wonder whether she'll be able to tell. Knowing Christina, she will.

I open the door halfway through a yawn.

"Hey Christina." I said nonchalantly, knowing this would only annoy her further. It can be fun to mess with her sometimes. It was just too easy.

"You. Outside. Now" She grabbed my elbow and tugged me into the hallway.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me you had been in the hospital? What happened? I've been worried about you!" She begins.

"Sorry Chris" I look at the ground, I should have spoken with her earlier. "Darius asked me to go through my fear landscape again and they tried a new serum Erudite have been creating but it went wrong while I was under. I've been unconscious for a couple of days."

"Why are Erudite creating a new serum?" She asks.

"I'm not completely sure, but Four mentioned that it's so they can control you while you're in the landscape. He thinks they are going to put you through certain scenarios and see how you react as opposed to your worst fears. Four said it's not a bad thing and I trust him on that"

"Mm-hmm" She says, she is about as convinced as I was.

"You look different Tris." She looks me up and down, looking as if I'd grown a second head somehow.

"Have you and Four…?" She cocks her eyebrow. I smirk, just a little. "Oh my God Tris! Good for you, girl. Come and have breakfast with me and tell me_ everything_."

"Okay, but I need to shower first." I turn and open the apartment door. I expect her to wait in the hall, instead she saunters over to the sofa and takes a seat. I look at her expectantly, waiting for an answer.

"If you think I'm letting you out of my sight again – alone with him – after you've just experience sex and its greatness" she nods in Tobias' direction "you've got another thing coming."

I step under the warm flowing water of the shower and the sensation on my skin is unlike anything I've ever felt. Since last night, my skin has felt as if it was on permanent fire. A constant electric current running through me. Last night was amazing, if I do say so myself. I finally understand what Christina is banging on about.

* * *

><p>"Tris, I don't mean to nag you but you have been in there for twenty minutes! What the hell is going on with you today?" Christina is once again thumping at the door.<p>

Pulling me back into the present, I wash as quickly as possible and jump out the shower, throwing my clothes on and tying my hair up.

I walk out of the bathroom and Christina rolls her eyes at me.

"What?" I ask incredulously. When she shakes her head I stick my tongue out at her.

Tobias is sat up in bed, a wicked grin on his face. He isn't even going to try and hide it. I walk over to him.

"I'm going to get breakfast with Christina."

"Any way I can tempt you to stay?" He smirks at me.

"NO." Christina shouts, too loudly.

Tobias and I exchange the _isn't she crazy?_ glance as I make my way to the door.

I opt for two muffins this morning, as opposed to just the one. I'm ravenous. As soon as my backside touches the seat, Christina pounces.

"Tell me everything, every sing detail. From the beginning. I never thought I would see the day you two got down to it." She laughs. The comment stung a little, but I know where she's coming from.

I tell her most of what happened, only leaving out a couple of details I only want to keep with between me and Tobias.

"I'm glad you've finally experienced it for yourself babe." She smiles at me. I'm just glad I've got her to talk to.

We are just about to get up to dump our trays and leave, when a man bumps straight into my shoulder with his hip. It didn't hurt as much as it might have looked like it did.

Christina jumps up and starts muttering a few expletives toward him but I notice the note that is silently falling onto my tray. I pick it up quickly and drop it into my pocket before Christina even notices.

"What an ass. You okay?" She asks.

"Yeah, fine. Nothing to worry about." She rolls her eyes at me. "I've got a couple of days off work to get better and since I didn't get much sleep last night I think I'm going to go back to bed."

She giggles and gets up to wrap me in a bear hug.

"Love you Chris."

I make my way back to our apartment, knowing full well it will be empty and will give me a chance to look at the note.

I sit down on my bed and open it slowly.

It's a map – I can tell because one small square has HB scribbled inside of it. Hancock Building. I use that as my navigator and soon I understand exactly where she wants to meet. There is a small A on the bottom left of the piece of paper. Ava. Next to the A is a time – ten. I glance at the clock in the kitchen, it's only half nine. If I set off now, I'll make it in plenty of time. My stomach churns with nerves about what she is going to tell me.

I round the corner and the derelict building in question comes into view. The door is slightly ajar and through the edges of the blacked out window there is flickering, candlelight – I presume.

I feel the nervous buzz now more than ever but there is another feeling there too – intimidation.

Do I knock? Do I just walk in? – I'm not sure.

Before the worry takes over me, the door swings open and Ava is looking directly at me, her eyes are bright and she's smiling her motherly smile. She makes me feel at easy instantly.

"Why are you just standing there…? Come in, sweetie" She holds her arm out, waiting for me to pass so she can wrap it around me.

We walk together into the cold, dark living room. There is two tattered sofa's, facing each other. I take in my surroundings, it smells foul, as if something has died. I try not to show my distaste too much.

"Sorry about this place Tris, it's the only house we know is not monitored. We will be safe to talk here." It's as if she read my mind.

Two people enter from a door I assume to be the back door, as a cold gust follows them in.

"Tris, I would like you to meet Scarlett and Jennifer." They both hold their hands out to me, and I shake them awkwardly.

Scarlett is tall, strong and blond. She has the stance and air around her that you know she means business and you would _not _mess with her.

Jennifer is smaller in build, but by the looks of it just as strong. She has caramel hair with the odd streak of purple.

They both smile warmly at me. Again, it's as if they already know me.

"Why don't we sit down to talk?" Ava leads me across the room to the sofas. We all take a seat and show the same dislike at the discomfort and dirtiness of them.

"I think it's best if I start from the very beginning" she says. "Your mother was born in Dauntless, and we were all best friends growing up." She looks towards Scarlett and Jennifer. "When your mother was fifteen she fell indefinitely for your father and together they decided to build a life in Abnegation. Andrew didn't like Erudite, and while your mother was happy here in Dauntless, she wanted more than ever to be with Andrew. She wouldn't, however, transfer to Erudite. We kept in touch with Natalie as best we could once she transferred. But it was difficult. The years flew by, we all married and had children of our own." She smiled sadly. "But your father became more and more suspicious of Jeanine Matthews. Natalie expressed these concerns to me, knowing that my husband was working closely with the leader of Dauntless. Max. She knew that Jeanine was creating an alliance with Max and she wanted to know more." She took a few moments before she continued.

"Darius looked at the relationship closely, even did a bit of investigating. We found out about the attack before it happened."

I let out a small gasp.

"I told Natalie everything I knew, and together we all formed a plan to shut down the simulation. Andrew would be our brains, we would be the protection and your mother – well she would take down Jeanine. We went through the motions, we were injected with the serum and our part of the plan succeeded. But, what we didn't plan for was the Abnegation who tried to escape before the system was shut down. Six people were killed. One was my daughter, Olivia. She was only sixteen." Her voice trembled when she mentioned her name. Of course – the girl in the picture.

"She defacted – she just wanted a simple life and we completely understood. The crazy life of a Dauntless is not for everyone. Your mother did exactly the same for me as I did for her, she looked over her like a guardian angel." A stray tear rolled its way down her cheek. I reached for her hand and held it tightly. Both Scarlett and Jennifer held their heads down, a look of sadness in their eyes.

"She tried to run, she wanted… needed protection." She squeezed my hand "I should have been there to give it to her." She let out a small sardonic laugh. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't just be throwing this all at you but you have no idea how long I've wanted to talk to you."

I think back over her words – there is one thought that is niggling me and I can't release it from my head. I _have_ to ask.

"So – if you were all injected with the serum … that must mean you're –"She cuts me off mid-sentence.

"Divergent."


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed/favourited/followed! I would really appreciate any feedback you have on this chapter, I wasn't too sure on the direction at first but it's grown on me and I really hope you enjoy it :D. B x  
><strong>

**Chapter 8**

**Tobias**

The cafeteria is brimming with life, as usual. It always has a constant hum of people wondering in and out, laughing and joking with friends without a care in the world. Every Dauntless seems at their happiest when they're eating. One of these particular Dauntless is sat opposite with me, grinning at every female that strolls past.

"Zeke, give it a rest" I sigh.

"What! I can't help admiring them" He wiggles his eyebrows at me.

My gaze finds the table where most of the initiates are seated, their heads are bowed and none of them are particularly talking or eating. This evening they will find out who has been cut and who has made it past initiation.

What I would give to have a moments peace and quiet.

I haven't heard from or seen Tris since this morning and I'm worried. She seemed to enjoy last night – I really hope I didn't hurt her and she can't find the courage to tell me.

The thought pulls at something deep within me, what if I have hurt her and she can't tell me? It is the kind of thing Tris would do.

I pick absently at my food, I'm really not that hungry right now. Zeke is onto his second helping and usually I would be keeping up with him if it wasn't for worrying.

Darius is sat next to me, concentrating on his plate like it was a difficult math problem to solve, every so often glancing up to meet my gaze only to return solemnly to his food. He also seems deep in thought.

I rise and go and dump my tray and the leftover food. Somewhere in the back of my mind I hear scolding from my father about wasted food. It only makes me throw it into the trash harder.

I walk over to the initiates and stand at the foot of the table.

They all snap to attention immediately when they realise who is stood in front of them.

"I know you're supposed to have an afternoon off after your final fear landscapes this morning. You all seem so grim I think it would be best if I give you something to do. Come with me" I say sharply.

"But-"Matthew, the scrawny Erudite boy I really didn't believe would even get this far, begins.

He really doesn't help himself sometimes.

"Initiation isn't over until the rankings are on the board. It would be good for you all to keep that in mind." I turn away from the table, walking slower than usual as I wait to make sure I hear following footsteps.

I decide to take them to practice their knife throwing. Something I know they won't necessarily need throughout their time in Dauntless, but a bit of exercise wouldn't do them any harm. I also need something to desperately take my mind away from Tris. The worry is just about ready to take over me.

As I set everybody up and make sure they are prepared, showing them once again the best techniques to use, I catch Molly smiling at me from my peripheral vision.

She seems to have perked up since her run in with Oliver. He's a tall, strong dark haired boy from Candor who has pretty much had his sights on first place since he jumped off the ledge.

I set everybody away when Molly approaches me.

"How's Tris doing?" She asks sweetly, a bit too sweetly for my liking.

I need to tread carefully with this. I know how Tris feels about her, I know she is jealous but also decided to offer her help if she ever needed it, however, as her instructor it's really not the best of ideas to let her into my personal life.

The last time I did that, I fell in love.

"She's okay." I offer curtly, hoping this will hurt her feelings just enough to end the conversation there.

"Oh, well would you tell her that I hope she feels better soon. Maybe we can have lunch sometime when she is up to it?" She is smiling from ear to ear, twirling a lock of blond hair around her finger. My God, she's eager. I wonder why she is so interested in Tris all of a sudden.

"I'll pass that on for you." I quickly turn around and pretend to be setting up more knives until I hear slow footsteps echo away from me.

I keep the initiates practicing for most of the afternoon. I hope I have kept their minds off of the rankings for the most part. I set up a few challenges – who could hit this area of the target, placing apples above people's heads etc. Placing and taking bets to make things interesting. I decide to loosen up on the fierce instructor act to let them know when and if they make it through initiation, the Dauntless life can be a fun one. I have found that out for myself.

It's five, so I decide to let everybody leave. I tell everyone the rankings will be presented by myself and Lauren at six tonight, in their dorm room.

I don't want to make any cuts. I hate the thought of letting someone live factionless, after seeing my mother before, I know they will be looked after better than they used to be. However, it's not exactly what they signed up for.

I meet with Lauren in the pit to discuss each initiate.

After a long discussion, the rankings have been determined. We write each down on the chalkboard and make our way into the transfer's dormitory.

We are immediately met with tired but alert eyes. They all look they haven't slept in a week, but could not be any more awake in this moment.

Lauren begins.

"The rankings are as follows." She flips the board around to show to the initiates.

1. Oliver

2. James

3. Jade

4. Molly

5. Matthew

6. Leila

I take one furtive glance towards each of the initiate's faces, most of sighs of relief but for Matthew, the scrawny Erudite and Leila, the loud-mouthed Candor it's gasps of horror and tears of dread. I cannot look at them in the eye, instead I pick an interesting spot on the floor. It's now my job to watch over them as they pack all of their belongings into a small bag and escort them from the compound immediately.

I pace the floor of my apartment, desperately running my fingers through my hair. It's six, and there is still no sign of Tris. I'm trying to not let my mind wonder to awful thoughts but it is becoming harder and harder.

I decide to walk to her apartment, remembering I haven't even seen Christina today. Surely, she was in the cafeteria?

I knock on the door a little harder than I should have. I can hear giggling, but it's definitely not Tris'. Christina opens the door a few minutes later, after I can no longer take my impatient tapping.

"Hey Four, you okay?" She smiles at me.

"Where's Tris?" I cut straight to it, I don't have the time or patience for pleasantries.

I walk into the apartment and sit on her bed.

"Four." Will nods at me from his place on top of Christina's bed.

I return his nod, but a little more tersely.

"What's up? You seem tense." She asks curiously.

"I haven't seen or heard from Tris all day."

This peaks her curiosity immediately. "When was the last time you saw her?" I continue.

"This morning at breakfast, she said she came back here to get some sleep. When she wasn't here after work I assumed she was with you."

"And how did she seem, when she was leaving you?"

"Absolutely fine, actually – more than fine." Her eyebrow moves suggestively.

I really don't have the tolerance for Christina sometimes.

I place my elbows on my knees and once again start to run my fingers through my hair in exasperation.

"Okay, I'm going back to my apartment. If you hear from her or she comes back here, you send her to my apartment immediately."

Christina nods solemnly at the floor, she knows better than to question and make comments when I am in this state of mind. She learnt that the hard way.

I am walking towards the door in just a quick few strides. Christina's voice stops me from slamming it behind me.

"She'll be fine, Four. I promise." She moves closer towards to me, out of Will's hearing distance. "I can also promise you it has nothing to do with last night." Her smile doesn't reach her eyes.

I return it instantly, grateful for her reassurance.

"Thanks."

I return to pacing the floor of my apartment. I've cranked open the window that leads to the balcony, letting in all of the fresh air I can.

I'm so deep within thought that the sudden open of my door startles me.

"Tris." She looks pale, almost like she's been crying. I practically run to her side and pull her towards me as quickly as possible.

"Are you okay, what happened to you today? I've been so worried!" I have to stop myself from raising my voice at her.

"Sorry, I've just met someone and well, it's pretty hard to explain." Her brow furrows in confusion.

I still haven't let her out of my grip.

"Its fine, we have all night to talk about it. I'm just glad you're home safe."

She looks nervously at me.

"You were really that worried about me?"

"Of course." That comment stung.

She gives me a shy smile. I can't believe she thought I wouldn't care about where she was.

"Well, you've also got Christina to answer to in the morning." I say.

"Oh man." She rolls her eyes.

"How are you feeling baby?" I grab a strand of her hair in between my fingers. She knows the comment wasn't directed necessarily towards her emotional state.

"A little sore, if I'm honest."

"I like it when you're honest. Let me draw you a hot bath." I kiss her temple.

I've just finished tucking her in, just how she likes it.

"You're too kind Tobias."

"No such thing, baby."

I take a seat at the edge of the bed, waiting for her to explain what happened today.

"Do you know Darius' wife?" She asks.

"No."

"Her name is Ava. She's a friend of my mother's. My mother was actually born in Dauntless."

This shocks me. Natalie Prior? The sweet, loving, kind mother who wouldn't say boo to a goose was born a Dauntless?

Tris goes on to explain about how the attack was shut down, Darius and Ava's daughter that unfortunately got killed and how her mother's friends were also Divergent.

Her voice cracks when she speaks of the young girl, I assume she was the same age as Tris. I try to wrap my head around this new information, grateful she has told me everything.

I begin to wonder why Ava would tell her this now of all times. I can't keep my mind away from hidden agendas and ulterior motives.

"So, what do you plan to do?" I ask.

"I want to see my parents."

I climb into bed and snuggle up behind her.

"Then go and see your parents." I kiss her lightly on the cheek.

This information swirls around for a long time in my mind. Long after Tris has fallen asleep. I slowly creep out of bed, careful not to wake her up.

There is someone I must tell this to.

My lungs burn as I round the corner and face the derelict building in which my mother classes as her headquarters. I have been here only once before, I decided to come and see her after she warned me of the attack on Abnegation, to thank her for letting me know and apologise for not fully believing her in the first place.

It didn't go as I had expected.

I feel like I must tell her, I owe it to her. She warned me about the attack, I must give her the information I have.

I knock three times on the door, in quick succession.

The door opens widely and I am faced with her lackey Edward, one of his eyes has a patch over it from an incident with a fellow initiate. He backs away from the doorway to let me through. He directs me to a room with a low, used wooden desk. Behind it sits my mother, her chin rests on her steepled fingers.

"Tobias." She smiles warmly at me.

I sit in the chair facing her. I return her smile, but I don't want to say her name. Nor do I want to call her Mom.

"And why I am I graced with your presence this evening?" She asks. "Oh – but before we get down to that, thank you for delivering two of your failed initiates this afternoon. I will make sure to look after them personally."

"I'm sure you will."

"So…" She prompts.

I tell her everything Tris has told me this evening about the attack. How the shutdown was executed and by whom. I leave out the Divergent part.

"Thank you for this Tobias, you are proving very useful, you know." She smiles, but it doesn't reach her eyes.

"You're welcome." I turn to leave.

"Can I see you again?"

"We'll see."

I leave the building and immediately my heart feels as if it has dropped ten feet into the ground. _What have I just done?_

4


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

I look at the old stone grey houses with a fresh pair of eyes.

I have not been in the Abnegation quarters since the attack and I didn't really get a chance to take in my surroundings. Too focused on not getting myself killed.

Having lived as a Dauntless for over a year, I hadn't realised until now how far I had come and how much I had changed until this very moment.

Although nothing has changed in Abnegation. The grass is green and always trimmed to perfection, there is never a spot of litter on the ground and everything is neat and tidy. Nothing has changed and I like that. I feel as if it is a small act of defiance from them, the attack has not and will not change them.

There are pairs of people walking together towards the city with baskets of food carried tightly towards their fully clothed bodies. Food for the factionless, food for Evelyn.

I mustn't have a friendly expression on my face as each person takes one quick glance at me and their gazes fall to the ground.

"Sorry." They sidestep out of my way, still not meeting my eyes.

Then I remember, that's how they're supposed to act. How I was supposed to have acted.

Passing through the familiar houses my heart contracts and I feel an unwelcome pang of homesickness. I have never once regretted the choice I made to defect but I miss home, I miss my family.

I wonder how Mom and Dad will react when they see me. Will they be proud?

I arrive at the front door and knock tentatively.

The door opens widely and my mother's steady gaze looks me up and down.

"Beatrice" She says softly.

Her body moves to the side, no longer blocking the entrance and giving me room to move into the house. No longer home.

The door shuts quietly behind me and my mother envelopes me in an embrace. Emotion overwhelms me and I can't help the choking noise that escapes my throat. She leads me through into the living room and motions for me to take a seat.

I've never fully appreciated the soft colours of my old home in all its calmness, so uncomplicated. It truly is so different from the craziness of Dauntless, the cold jagged stone of the hallways, the darkness and the loudness.

I realise I must have been taking in my surroundings for a few more moments than would be socially appropriate as there seems to be a quiet lull in the room. All the while my mother has been observing me patiently. Not speaking a word, selflessly letting me have time to remember my old life.

She begins, "I knew you would come here eventually."

"Did you ask Ava to tell me everything?"

"Yes, I knew it was time to tell you after the _incident_." She speaks the last word with an edge to her voice, looking towards the floor. As if she could mask the anger from her eyes.

Anger is too selfish I feeling for Abnegation. Anger is directed at another person, therefore much too self-indulgent.

"Why didn't you ever tell me you grew up in Dauntless?"

"What was I supposed to say Tris? I wanted you to live the life you wanted and that's what you're doing. I didn't want to influence your choice."

I understand what she means, underneath all my feelings of hurt that she never shared her past with me. Sometimes it feels as if I didn't really know my mother at all, but should she have told me about her and Dad, her friends growing up and exactly what it was like in Dauntless? Would I have made the same choice? Probably. But how was she to know that? I kept my feelings well hidden, even though sometimes she saw right through me.

"And you're Divergent?" The words carry themselves from my mouth so easily that there is no impact. My mother's expression never falters.

"Yes."

"And Dad, is he-"

"No."

"Where is he?" I ask.

"He's upstairs, unfortunately he's taken ill. Nothing serious, but it will take a few days for him to recover." Her words hit me like a blow to the chest.

"Can I see him?"

"I don't think that's the best idea right now, I don't think he'll be feeling up to it. He wouldn't want you to see him in this state after not seeing you for over a year." My father is almost never ill. I can only recall one incident of the flu when I was growing up. My incessant need to see him for myself overwhelms me. My mother continues "I heard you had a spell in the hospital after a fault in the simulation. How are you feeling?" I see the Abnegation qualities in my mother as clear as day sometimes. Always pushing the conversation back to revolve around you. Never wanting to seem selfish enough to talk about herself or my father.

"I'm better now, thank you for asking." The politeness that overcomes me feels as if it is ingrained in my being.

This isn't how I saw our reunion going. She welcomed me home with open arms, but not an open mind. There has been no explanations. There has been no apologies.

I rise from the chair I was occupying, the lump once again forming in my throat. I feel unable to speak anymore words. I wonder whether Dad would have acted the same way. I make the assumption that he would have, since they are one. They always have been. Even with the smallest things growing up, they always took each other's sides. They never fought, not like me and Tobias when we bicker.

I begin to wonder what it must have felt like for him, growing up in a broken home.

But looking further into my mothers and father's relationship through mature eyes, it doesn't make it any more perfect. Just because they never fought, they never bickered, they never argued – it doesn't make them anymore normal, surely.

I twist the doorknob, more than prepared not to look back when whispered words fill my ears.

"Trust no one."

Her eyes are wilder than before, more incessant. I've made my way out and onto the pavement.

With one last soft smile and a terse nod, the door closes behind me.

This is definitely not what I was prepared for this morning.

I've seen a new side to my mother.

I don't immediately want to go back to the compound. The outdoors at this point seem more appealing than ever. Breathing in the cold fresh air through my lungs, as if it could somehow heal me.

I turn the corner leading to the north-east section and come to a sudden halt.

Tobias' old house. I'd never thought anything of it before. Never wanted to look as closely as I do right now.

As I approach, the door swings open suddenly and I startle as if I've been caught whilst up to mischief.

Marcus exits carrying an over-the-shoulder bag. It takes him a few moments before he sees me.

"Beatrice Prior." He says in a mocking tone, looking me up and down.

I stare, not really believing that he's really stood in front of me. My anger begins to rise, I haven't had any direct communication with him since I found out exactly what he did to his son. He looks exactly the same, scruffy grey hair with crow's feet in the corners of his eyes.

What was I expecting, someone else?

He slowly moves further towards me so he's only inches from my face.

"Are you happy in your new faction, Tris?" He puts emphasis on my name.

"Do you care?" My tone is sharper than I thought.

"Of course I care. For one, I want to be sure you made the right choice. Secondly, you're dating my son. I'm going to care about you Tris." The way he talks in a sing-song soft voice makes my stomach churn.

"What your son does is of no concern to you."

"Ah, so he's told you his web of twisted lies."

"No, actually, he showed me."

He shakes his head.

"Do you really think that painting Tobias as a liar is a good idea when all anybody needs to see is his fear landscape to look at the evidence for themselves?" His face shows no emotion.

"I suppose he told you about his mother being alive as well? You won't think very highly of her either will you?" It's my turn to shake my head.

"I know you don't like me Tris, I understand why. But for God's sake, listen to me when I say do _not _trust Evelyn. She is manipulative, she has been for years. Do not let her play the trick of the poor discarded wife on you. I know you have no reason to believe me, but please keep this in mind." It's the first time I have ever seen sincerity painted on Marcus Eaton's face.

He turns and walks in the opposite direction. His head his bowed and as I study him walking away from me, I see an old dishevelled man.

How am I supposed to trust him? The man who, by all accounts, had beaten and tortured his wife and child.

I can't help but feel the small tug of truth in his words.

Never, ever trust a mother who wouldn't put up a fight for her son.

I walk with determination back to the Dauntless headquarters. My mind is a mess. My mother's words haunt me. _Trust no one._

Marcus Eaton's statement about Evelyn however couldn't ring anymore true in my ears. I need to tell Tobias what his father said and I know he won't like it.

It's midday, where will he be? As I understand, the initiation is over so he won't be in the training room. I decide to check his apartment, the cafeteria and the pit. There is no sign of him.

I climb the paths of the pit, once again keeping close to the walls and I arrive in the hallway that leads to Darius' office. Tobias is walking towards me looking slightly unsettled.

When he sees me he immediately rushes to my side.

"You okay?" He seems slightly out of breath.

"I've been better. Mom was really weird when I saw her, all quiet and started telling me to trust no one. Everything okay with you?"

He strokes the side of my head and says, "She'll come around, don't worry. Everything's fine." There are no conviction in his words, something feels off.

"I saw your Dad." This makes him snap to attention, his brown eyes burning into me.

"What did he want?" He snaps.

"He asked if I was happy in Dauntless and how we were. Then he started telling me not to trust Evelyn, how manipulative she is. I don't get what everybody's problem is about trust today."

"Do you believe him?"

"I'm not really sure what to believe, I don't know if I _could_ trust anybody who just abandons their son with his abusive father."

"Oh, so now you've got the right to judge her?" He spits angrily.

"You asked my opinion and I'm giving you it. What's your problem?"

"My problem is he's making my mother out to be the bad person so all of the blame is lifted from him. Are you that stupid you can't see it? I thought you got Erudite on your aptitude test?" He utters the last part through gritted teeth.

"Well that was uncalled for."

"Tris, sometimes you just don't understand."

We are about to continue arguing when unexpectedly a blaring alarm begins to ring around the hallways. A monitor clicks on.

"EVERYBODY MUST REPORT TO THE PIT FOR TESTING IMMEDIATELY." A woman with a monotone voice reads.

Tobias and I exchange worried glances.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

We walk in an uncomfortable silence towards the pit. I can immediately tell he is keeping something from me.

The pit is swimming with masses of people as we enter. Everybody is stood shoulder to shoulder, exchanging the same worried glances that me and Tobias did just a few moments ago. I push my way through the crowds to stand next to the wall. I turn to look at Tobias and even though he is a head taller than most of the people in the room, he still looks uncomfortable and claustrophobic.

I scan the room quickly looking for anybody of familiarity, but everyone is crammed together so tightly, I can't see anyone. I just want to get away from the awkwardness that is between us. To find someone else to relay my worries to.

I have never seen this area of the compound so full, everybody's voices are raised to a deafening crescendo. Men, women and even children are shouting at each other. By their expressions, it's not with anger but just to be heard.

The sight of movement overhead moves our attention. The room quietens into a deathly silence.

Darius' large boots clang against the metal balcony as he moves towards the edge. His dark, callous hands wrap around the railing until his knuckles whiten. His face shows no sign of emotion, he wore the same mask during our first meeting about the control room.

He begins to examine the room, looking for someone or something. When his gaze fixes on mine, I know who he was searching for. He smiles sardonically in my direction. I am once again unclear about Darius' motives. Why did he use the newly formed serum on me when all he said he needed it for was an annual review of my fears? I was lead on by the thought of moving up the ranks.

I take a couple of steps forward into the crowd so it doesn't necessarily look as if I'm cowering from his look but getting swept away by people.

Darius clears his throat.

"I know you are all wondering why we have summoned you here for testing. So, let me get straight to the point. Dauntless, first and foremost is about protecting others. Therefore, everybody in this faction must be up to standard. There will be two rounds included in the testing. During the first round, each and every one of you will enter your fear landscape. The difference is, we will decide what fear to put you up against. Please do not discuss them with one another, because each individual will be tested differently" When he speaks, he sounds almost bored.

"Who's we?" Somebody shouts from the crowd. Everybody turns in the direction of a young sandy haired boy, who doesn't look much older than thirteen. Darius doesn't seem bothered about the interruption but instead turns to look behind him.

A middle aged woman with slicked back platinum blond hair and piercing blue eyes that contrasted her dark blue suit saunters her way onto the balcony. The new leader of Erudite, Imogen Yates.

At first, she doesn't make any direct eye contact with the crowd. There is a particularly interesting spot on the floor that she cannot take her attention away from. She gives a couple of sideways glances towards Darius. I'm no body language expert, but I would surmise she is extremely uncomfortable.

I wonder whether this is something she really wants to do.

The next person to emerge from the darkness is Jack Kang, the representative for Candor. He doesn't look as equally uncomfortable as Imogen, but he doesn't look exactly pleased to be here.

Three out of five faction leaders are now stood before us on the balcony above. The way in which this is going, I can imagine this whole testing idea was Darius'. But what has he had to do to enlist both Erudite and Candor to help him in this twisted experiment?

Darius continues, "The second stage of testing is a formal interview with one of us leaders. The testing will commence immediately and every single member of Dauntless will be tested without fail." Murmuring commences in the pit, the sound bouncing off the stone walls. It doesn't take long for it to become louder and louder.

"I forgot to mention" Darius voice booms loudly over everybody else's, he's resorted to raising his voice "Anybody that fails the testing will become factionless instantaneously. Also, during your interview truth serum is a mandatory requirement."

I am beginning to wonder whether I have gone deaf. Everybody is crashing against each other, unsure of what to do. The pit is in pandemonium.

I barely register the grip around my shoulders and I turn, expecting it to be Tobias.

I meet the brown eyes of Ava. Her emotions are a reflection of mine, but she has a purple and black bruise covering one cheek bone.

"What happen to you?" My voice seeps worry.

She grabs my wrist and pulls me towards a corner, pushing people out of the way as she does. Nobody will be angry today, everybody is pushing and shoving.

We move into a shadow in the corner and manage to find some sort of quiet so we can speak between ourselves.

"Tris, this isn't good." She begins.

"I know, why is this happening? What happened to your face?"

"We've got to make this quick honey, we haven't got a lot of time. Darius has lost his mind. I don't know a lot, but I think he is planning on building an army. This is going to mean stricter regimes, more fighting, more weapons. This isn't good." She repeats. "Try your best to stay alert. I've had the truth serum before and there is a possibility that it won't work on us Divergent."

Pieces immediately begin to fall together. When he was saying he wanted me to move higher up the ranks, he was enticing me so he could test the new serum. His gentle advice about people only showing you exactly what they want you to see. I see now that the comment was about his plans, only showing me which fears he wanted me to see. I can't help but wonder, so I have to ask, "Does Darius know you're Divergent Ava?"

"Yes." She replies simply.

"Does he suspect I am too?"

"Yes."

Shit. How am I supposed to go into this blind, with no idea on how to perform? I can no longer rely on the help of others. I had Tobias during the simulation for initiation. I was able to copy others and act as everyone else did, this was my best tactic.

"And what happened to your face?" I ask, knowing in the back of my mind but needing confirmation.

"He struck me this morning after I found out about the testing and tried to leave." She looks down towards her feet. Slowly, she lifts her shirt up to the top of her waist. Calling it a bruise would be an understatement. It covers nearly all of her rib cage, but upon further inspection I can see an outline. A foot.

I can't help the anger building inside of me. I can hear pulsing in my ears and it has nothing to do with the noise. I know I haven't exactly known Ava for a long period of time, but I trust my mother. She has been watching over me the entire time I've been in Dauntless, known me since I was born. Even though I knew nothing of her, I feel protectiveness towards her more than I have anybody else before.

I want to hurt Darius.

I'm feel glad once I've said these words in my mind, I feel much better for at least coming out with it. I pull Ava into an embrace. It feels like a completely natural thing to do.

"Look after yourself Tris, I'll be keeping an eye on you. I promise." She smiles shyly at me and traces a finger across my face and departs.

I'm left to stand alone in the shadowed corner of the pit.

The intercom crackles and the woman's monotone voice returns.

"There are fifteen commanders positioned around the room. When your name is called, please join them and they will escort you to your designated testing area. Please remain patient during this process. Thank you."

I can't see any commanders initially, but I soon spot a box that will give me at least some height. I stand on top and can see numbers four, seven and eight from my vantage point. I decide to stay on the box so I can watch when I hear the names of my friends get called out. That's obviously counting on me not being the first to be called.

We have been informed by intercom lady that there is to be twelve persons to each testing group. The first group is complete, and there is nobody I know.

During the second round, Ava's name gets called and she is escorted towards the pire.

The third calling goes by once again without anybody of familiarity in the group.

During the fourth, Tobias' name gets called. How ironic, I think. He doesn't spot me immediately, his eyes find mine and he mouths to me "I love you."

Both Christina and Will are called to group four. I get a stab of disappointment when my name isn't there along with them, but I am quite glad to see at least they have each other. I'm happy in the thought they will all look out for one another.

Only then after I see Tobias, Christina and Will lined up behind the commander, I recognise who she is. Bright pink hair, tons of facial piercings. She is from the Control Room. I urgently look towards the two other commanders and recognise that both of them work in the Control Room too.

Why wasn't I asked to be a commander as well? I bet each and every one of them is from the Control Room. Not that I would want to be a commander, but why has he left me out? This raises my suspicions to another level.

I hear more names I recognise as the process draws on. Tori, Zeke, Shauna and Marlene.

I've become so complacent and nearly bored by the time the thirteenth calling arrives I don't register my name.

"Tris" she reads.

There are not as many Dauntless members in the pit now and finding my commander is not as hard as it would have been if I'd of been called first.

I can't quite believe it when I see him.

Uriah is my commander. I walk straight up to him, but there is no care-free attitude today. He must be under something, he's definitely not acting himself.

I smile at him, but it is only returned with a stone cold look. It's a stifling feeling not seeing him smiling.

"Follow me." He orders.

We follow him down the corridors that lead towards the training room.

Upon entering, there is an exact replica of the chair in the simulation room placed in the centre of the fighting ring. To the right, there is a table and chair.

Sitting in the black leather chair is none other than Darius himself. His hands are steepled under his chin and he is wearing his sardonic smile. Next to him stands a board which is numbered from one to twelve. After each number is our names. I scan through and see my name is last.

"After your test, you may leave the room but you must go immediately back to your living quarters." With one last glance at me, "Let's begin."

3


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

I'm glad that I'll be tested last.

After a few moments of sheer panic, I've quelled my nerves by attempting to prepare myself for what I am about to face. I've come to this conclusion because I have realised I will be able to scrutinized each person's emotions when their test is complete.

Now all I have to do is keep this air of calm until it's my turn.

It's difficult to imagine the training room full of initiates now, filled with panic or anger for a completely different reason. For the most of us, we were scared because we didn't want to kill each other.

Now, it's filled with fourteen fully fledged Dauntless members. Twelve of us having to face the possibility of being Factionless once more. All because of one man and his need for power.

There are twelve seats neatly placed around what used to be the ring in which we fought for our place here. Now we are seated around the ring which we have to be tested for a chance to stay here.

Each light in the room has been shut off so there is nothing but darkness around the single bulb that flickers occasionally above the training ring with the chair. I'm nearly certain that this has been done for extra effect. They did the same thing during initiation. It makes you focus solely on what is in front of you.

To my right I hear the voice which I am quickly learning to despise.

"Without further ado." I don't look directly at him, but I can hear by the tone of his voice that he is smiling.

Uriah steps forward from his place behind Darius and into the ring. There is still a stone cold expression etched on his face. This is the one of things that lets me know that this isn't right. Something is very wrong, but so far I'm not completely sure what.

"Hazel Haynes" he drones, lacking his usual jovialness.

A twenty-something girl with ordinary brown hair and surprisingly no on-show tattoos to my left rises with unsteady legs, I wonder for moment whether she will actually make it to the chair. Nobody helps her.

The chair squeaks loudly when she places herself in it. The room is silent enough you could hear a pin drop and the sound goes straight through me. In my panicked state, it made me jump.

Uriah begins with hooking up her wires at the same moment Darius has started with his. My stomach churns at the thought of him once again being able to see and now control what is happening in my mind.

My suspicions are confirmed with Uriah once he plunges his needle into the side of Hazel's neck. He doesn't flinch or look away but with steady hands injects the fluid.

My thoughts immediately turn to one of my first days in the Control Room, Uriah was sat next to me.

_Friday night, they usually call it the graveyard shift. Now I know why. Everybody has made their way to the pit for food, drinking games and loads of fun. Besides me and Uriah. I've asked a couple of questions about the game which he is developing but he loses me as soon as he starts getting technical. He just laughs but always thanks me for at least asking._

"_Hey, personal question - but it may lead to an interesting conversation." He looks at me in a sideways glance. I instantly feel apprehensive about personal questions. What could he possibly want to know about me?_

"_Sure." I realise I never want to disappoint Uriah. I'd rather him ask me and give me the opportunity to turn it down than to say no immediately. He may get the wrong impression._

_He lifts his legs, slams them down on the desk in front of him and crosses them. He leans back in his chair as far as possible. I have an image in my mind of the chair snapping and him flying backwards, arms flailing. Just like Uriah would do. I laugh out loud unintentionally. If it were anybody else, I would feel guilty for the thought. Since its Uriah, I'm pretty damn sure he would be rolling on the floor if it was to happen to me._

"_What's so funny?" He beams at me._

"_You just look … comfortable" I try to keep the smile from my face._

"_I am. So … what were your fears in the simulation? I heard you only had six." He asks. During the last sentence he made a dramatic slap across his face, open-mouthed. He's so funny. There can't be any harm in telling him my fears. I trust him._

"_Crows, drowning, losing control, friends behaving as enemies, killing my family and intimacy." My voice has become quiet and I can't meet his eyes. _

"_I hate birds. Ugh." He screws up his face._

"_Thanks, I thought you said you liked my tattoo?" I can't help but feel hurt._

"_Oops." He smothers a laugh with his shirt._

"_What are yours then, Mr Funny?" I ask._

"_I had twelve. Snakes, spiders, birds, choking, heights, being kicked out of Dauntless, losing Marlene, never finding happiness, being burnt alive, being buried alive, killing my family and needles."_

"_In that order?"_

"_Yeah. I fear nothing more than needles. I don't know what it is about them specifically but I hate them." The smile has faded from his face._

"_Well, I guess the second part of initiation was fun for you." I say sarcastically._

"_Not really."_

This is wrong. Uriah is under something.

Four people have competed the test while I was daydreaming. The numbers keep counting down closer and closer until it soon will be my turn.

By their expressions when the simulation is over, there is nothing to be completely worried about. They each get up and manage to walk away.

The second to last person is escorted to the door and when Uriah returns to the ring I realise it is only him, Darius and me in the room. This makes me extremely uneasy.

"Tris." His eyes don't rise from the clipboard he is holding. He knows my name, he doesn't have to read it.

I walk with purpose towards the chair, never faltering my movements. I make sure my stance shows no intimidation.

When I take a seat in the creaky chair I allow myself one real gasp of air and stare absently at the ceiling, ready for whatever is next.

I am ready and I am brave, they cannot intimidate me. Whatever happens during this simulation, I will never go down without a fight.

As I repeat these words in my mind, I feel much better.

I decide not to look at Uriah, it hurts too much.

The wires are in place and Uriah is collecting the syringe from its case when I hear a chair roll backwards against the concrete floor. The familiar stamping of boots echo's in the dim room.

I will not look at him.

A cold hand wraps its way around mine. I didn't realise that I had been gripping the armrest of the chair so tightly until I felt his callous hands on mine. He tries to pry my hand away from the armrest, but I don't let him. The movement of his hand against mine almost cuts me. They're so rough.

I can't stand him touching me, knowing who he has hurt with those hands.

"Tris, there is no need to worry." He is babying me, using a soft tone to his voice.

"I'm not worried." I hiss.

"It's okay to be worried, we aren't here to hurt you."

"You hurt Ava."

By his sharp intake of breath, I know I've shocked him.

"Just get this over with." He snaps at Uriah.

Then the needle pierces my skin and the world changes.

I am walking down a deserted street I instantly recognise. The cracked pavements and the dishevelled houses are a clear indicator to exactly where I am. The road between The Hub and the Abnegation sector, where the Factionless live.

I move as quickly as I can, careful not to trip on the uneven surface of the road. I was looking down at the path in front of me when two of the scruffiest boots I have ever seen step into my line of vision.

I look up. A Factionless man stands before me with a menacing look on his face. His clothes are torn in many places, but my eyes quickly find the weapon he is clutching in his right hand.

Darius' voice rings loud and clear in my mind.

"_Sometimes you must kill without reason to stay alive."_

My arms move of their own accord and reach into my pocket to pull out a weapon of my own.

The man's eyes widen and he lifts his gun directly at me.

I can't shoot this man. He is innocent, I just can't.

I turn the gun on myself and plan to do exactly what I did in my previous simulation. No bullets release.

I'm about to check if it's loaded when a loud bang pierces my ears. I stare at my gun but I know it wasn't the one that fired.

I look down to my chest and see the gaping wound that is now pouring blood like a burst dam.

Darius speaks _"You failed."_

I expect the world to fall beneath my feet, for the simulation to move onto the next. It doesn't.

The man throws away his gun and rushes to my side.

"I'm sorry." He says in a gruff voice, low and deep. His eyes hold sincerity.

My eyes drift closed.

When I open them, I am sat at my familiar desk in the Control Room. Monitors sit before me showing people rushing in and out of every room. It is difficult to track just one so my eyes scan as many as I can.

On screen nine, a scuffle between two men begins. I zoom in closer. It's Tobias and Will. They are going hell for leather at each other, punching and punching over and over until Will crumples in a ball on the ground. I am slamming my hand against the monitor willing them to stop.

I rise and exit the door as quickly as possible but run directly into Darius' office.

"Take a seat Tris." He beckons.

"No."

He lets out an exasperated sigh and pinches the bridge of his nose with his forefinger and thumb.

His familiar voice speaks again, but this time in my mind.

"_You must learn to tell the truth, even though it may harm the ones you love."_

"Did an incident occur while you were on duty?" Present Darius asks.

"No." My voice cracks, even though I willed it not to.

His palm slams down on his desk, hard. It scares me so much it rattles my bones.

"Do not lie. Tell me what you saw."

"NO." I scream.

"_You failed"_ I hear once more in my mind.

Again, the simulation doesn't end. We both stand eye to eye.

I realise then that _this_ Darius is not real. It does not matter what I do to him.

Pent up anger from hurting Ava, lying to me and carrying out these tests comes out in one swift blow as I lunge towards him and punch and kick until I can no longer feel my hands or my legs. He has strength, more than most men I have come across. But inside, he does not hold the poisoned anger towards him that I do. When he is lying on the floor unconscious, I turn and exit the room swiftly.

As I open the door to leave Darius' office, a hard gust of wind nearly knocks me over. I am standing on the ledge where I first jumped and fell onto the net.

But instead of a black hole at the bottom, there is nothing. Absolutely nothing.

I turn to see if the building is still behind me and unsurprisingly it isn't. I am stood on a ledge and below me there is nothing.

"_You must always carry out orders from your leader without hesitation. Jump."_

There is nothing they can do to me that will hurt me. Nothing.

I decide to see how long it will take before they intervene. I stand with my arms crossed.

My foot moves from the ledge without my say so and I fall deep into the blackness.

I hit the concrete floor, hard. I smacked my head so brutally I'm surprised I don't have concussion. It doesn't hurt though, the gunshot wound earlier didn't hurt either.

"_You failed."_

I turn over onto my back and stare at the stars for as long as they allow.

I'm pulled up from the concrete into a dimly lit room. There are five seats lined up against the wall, in each of them sits a member of a faction and in one sits a factionless woman. I can tell which is which by only the clothes they wear.

In front of them is a table. I walk further towards it and see the gun and five bullets.

"_Loyalty must be shown to your faction at all times."_

I move towards the gun and my hands begin to load it with the bullets without my permission.

I point it directly at the person to my farthest left, an Amity woman wearing red clothing and a genuine smile. My fingers move towards the trigger, I try my absolute hardest not to let them but with all the strength in the world the outcome in inevitable.

The shot snaps me in half, I cry out loudly as her body hits the concrete. The process goes on and on, I cannot stop it. Each person lands with a thud against the floor, blood seeping from them and leaving them lifeless. I don't care that this isn't real, I can't watch as someone is murdered, let alone if I murder them myself.

"_You passed"_

I throw the gun as far away from me as possible as I feel my control return.

I crumple to the ground helplessly screaming and crying.

I lie there for I don't know how long, but I'm pretty sure Darius is doing this on purpose.

My cries have died down to whimpers and I realise I am happy for this time alone. I can think freely, without him knowing what is happening in my mind or being in his presence.

I try to desperately figure out why this test is happening. Ava said Darius is building an army.

"_Sometimes you must kill without reason to stay alive."_

"_You must learn to tell the truth, even though it may harm the ones you love."_

"_You must always carry out orders from your leader without hesitation."_

"_Loyalty must be shown to your faction at all times."_

Obedience, courage and loyalty. Virtues set out to recruit the best people for your army.

Those who will fight for you willingly, without hesitation or second thought and whenever you need them to.

Does it really matter to me? I failed.

The training room comes back into focus.

I rise slowly from the chair and make my way towards the exit. Darius voice booms in the stark room.

"I expected no less from you Tris."

"Good."

"You did well." He's almost smiling.

"I failed." I look at him disbelievingly.

"Yes, but with you I'm going to make an exception. Please come back so we can talk about this."

I slam the door on him with all my might and walk as quickly as possible out of the compound.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

My lungs burn from the exertion.

I sprint past derelict buildings, some I recognise and some I don't. I haven't stopped running since I left the compound.

It wasn't easy to escape. Guards were patrolling the entrance, not only do we now protect the fence but our own compound, it seems.

This frightens me.

They aren't stopping people from coming in, but stopping people from going out.

The night is dull and grey, I'm unsure of what time it is but I would assume late evening.

The freedom of being able to go and do what I want after the tests began is a breath of fresh air, quite literally.

I run towards the only place I know I won't be found, the train.

I pass The Hub, my pace slowing as I see the place I went almost every day. The place I made my decision to join the Dauntless faction.

Do I regret my decision? No. I would never have fallen for Tobias or met my friends. I know that whatever happens and whatever Darius' plans are, he can never take those things away from me. That is the greatest security and protection I could ever need.

Although I can't help but wonder what would have happened if I had stayed in Abnegation. Would I be dead now because the attacks would have gone through?

I know I am not selfless enough for Abnegation. I know I am not always honest enough to be Candor. I am not always peaceful enough to be a part of Amity. I am not smart enough to be Erudite. But am I brave enough to be Dauntless?

It intrigues me the way in which Dauntless prove braveness.

I agree we must be the strongest as we have to protect others. But, there are so many different and complex acts of bravery that can't be in one category.

Is it not brave to always speak your mind, even when other may not want to hear it?

Is it not brave to always be selfless, to give yourself up for another so willingly?

Is it not brave to always be happy, even when there are things around you that you don't agree with?

Is it not brave to always be knowledgeable, even though that knowledge may harm you?

Would only a Divergent think like this?

I can't help but think that even though we are all in different factions that represent different things we are all human. We all wake up exactly the same as one another.

I ascend the steel poles that hold up the train tracks.

I hear the low rumble of the oncoming train before I actually see it. I begin to run adjacent to the tracks, looking behind me every so often to see how quickly it's catching me up.

When it finally runs along next to me, I miss the first, second and third door but manage to press the button and swing my leg up and into the fourth carriage.

I sink to my knees next to the door, the wind still whipping my hair into my face.

I feel myself relax for the first time in a long time. I let my eyes close for a just a second, grateful for the peacefulness and the gentle sway of the train.

I jolt awake, realising I must have fallen asleep for a long time. My mouth is extremely dry and it's now pitch black outside the train doors. I wonder what exactly woke me up.

Being a very light sleeper, I awake even from the smallest toss or turn from Tobias.

I rise as steadily as I can, my legs trembling after being crouched down on the uncomfortable train floor. Falling asleep was a stupid move, but I can't help the elated feeling I have of finally being away from the compound with Darius watching my every move.

Pulling my leather jacket closer around my body, I look into the carriage behind me and see nothing. When I turn to the carriage in front of me, a shadow is there and disappears in the blink of an eye. I feel as if it could be my eyes deceiving me but I could swear it was a crop of brown hair. Panic tears through me as I realise whoever was on the train probably saw me alone. I push the fear away by thinking that if someone really wanted to hurt me, they would have had their perfect opportunity.

I internally scold myself for being so paranoid. I blame solely Darius. This person could have been innocently riding the train in the next carriage and didn't even know I was here. Yes, it's a little odd to be doing that in the middle of the night. But I'm here, right? Stranger things have happened.

I decide the easiest way to enter the compound is by the initiates entrance. Jumping off the ledge and onto the net at the bottom is an enjoyment I didn't think I would ever feel again.

I hope the patrol staff will have decreased in size due to it being the nightshift. I'm quite surprised Darius hasn't asked anybody to follow or come looking for me. He probably doesn't care, he will make me factionless one way or another.

With my head peering out of the carriage, I see the seven storey high buildings come into focus and I wait for the right moment.

I land onto the hard concrete and immediately feel the tear of skin on my knee. I definitely need more practice at jumping off of trains.

It's exceptionally gusty as I step onto the ledge and I can feel myself losing balance a few times. I begin to question whether there is still a net at the bottom or whether Darius has already taken it out.

Guess I'll have to be brave and see.

As I leap off the ledge, I feel the adrenaline pumping through my veins. It's a feeling I will never forget and one I wish to experience many more times. This true thrill of excitement is what led me here in the first place.

I fall hard into the net and bounce back up a couple of times, laughing hysterically. I lay there for I don't know how long but I feel content.

A splash of rain hits me directly in the forehead and before I know it, I'm soaked through. I really don't care.

"What do you think you're doing?" The loud boom of his voice startles me.

I look up to see a middle-aged bald man with more tattoos and piercings than exposed flesh coming towards me looking extremely angry.

"I needed fresh air, this is as best that I can get" I lie. He looks at me suspiciously.

"Okay, I need to direct you back to your room immediately. Show me where your living quarters are." Yep, I'm definitely not a Candor.

He grabs me by the elbow as I direct him towards Tobias' apartment, hoping he doesn't know who actually lives there. I'm pretty sure at this moment in time I am supposed to be in my own apartment where they can keep me accounted for.

When we reach the front door, we pause for a moment as the man turns to the camera in the corridor and makes a signal. I hear a loud clicking noise and he reaches out, turns the doorknob and pushes me through like a mail order. He shuts it behind him and with my back to the apartment, the clicking begins again. I'm scared of what I already know, but as I turn the doorknob my suspicions are confirmed. We're locked in.

I turn to see Tobias sitting on the bed, elbows on his knees, raking his hands through his hair.

"Where have you been?" He asks through gritted teeth, his hands balling into fists. Wow, he is angry.

"I escaped to get some fresh air." I say simply, if I say where or exactly what happened I'm afraid I may just be adding fuel to the already blazing fire.

"Tris for God's sake, you can't just keep running off from me to clear your head. It frightens me. Come and talk to me about it like we're supposed to do." His hands are shaking.

Feeling like an errant child, I explain, "Sorry Tobias, I'm just scared. I failed the test." This immediately stops him in his tracks.

"So you're factionless now? No way, this can't be happening." He picks up the light on his nightstand and launches it to the opposite time of the room. The loud clatter it makes shocks me.

"Actually, no, Darius said he didn't expect anything less from me and that he will make an exception." I explain.

"Is that a good thing?"

"I've got no idea. My guess, probably not."

He lets out a long sigh.

"So, we're locked in. I bet you've been going crazy."

"Yes I have actually, and not knowing where the hell you've been hasn't exactly helped. They've even locked the windows." He lets out a small, nervous laugh.

I wrap my arms around him and we forget every negative emotion felt towards each other.

At least we have each other.

"So, how did your test go?" I ask.

"You're not supposed to ask that question." He says with mock seriousness.

"Because I've always played by the rules…" This makes him laugh.

"I passed, actually."

This throws me off completely, I know we won't have had the same landscapes but surely there must have been some similarity so that Darius can get a set of certain results.

"Oh." I decide to question him later. I lie down on the bed, thankful to be back in familiarity.

That's when I see it. In the corner of the room, a red light occasionally flickering.

Tobias' gaze instantly follows mine and he rises to inspect further.

"It seems to me like we are being watched."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"Do we disable it?" Tobias asks, he's moved in the direction of the tiny camera but doesn't look directly at it. I presume he doesn't want to let on to whoever is watching us that we have discovered it.

"No, I think its best we act as normal as possible. We shouldn't raise any alarms. I probably have already by just being here, but we should keep their curiosity to a minimum" He nods his head in agreement.

I just hope they can't hear us. From my experience in the Control Room, they won't have enough manpower to listen in to every single room. However, that doesn't mean to say they won't be watching over our every move.

"Would you like something to eat?" Tobias asks.

"No, thank you." I smile tentatively and move to sit on the bed. I couldn't possibly eat anything, my stomach is in knots. It suddenly seems like all of the feelings I should have felt during the first stage of the test have overwhelmed me, like an aftershock of an emotional earthquake. My throat tightens and tears prick the back of my eyes.

Tears are seen as a weakness in Dauntless, but I can't help it. Maybe I am weak. I feel personally bullied by a terrifying, power-hungry man who I can imagine will go to the end of the earth to get exactly what he wants. But what does he want from me?

My breath hitches as tears roll their way down my face. The sound that choked its way from my throat alerts Tobias to my emotional state and he immediately stops busying himself in the kitchen and is by my side in a flash.

He sits down on the bed next to me but doesn't wrap his arms around me like he usually would. Instinctively, when I felt this breakdown coming, I moved to the side of the bed in which my back would be facing the camera. For all they know, I'm looking down at the floor lost in my own thoughts.

"Tris, why are you crying?" His tone is soft.

"I'm … scared" There. I said it, I admitted it, finally. I feel better for saying it aloud, setting the words free from being trapped within me.

"I think everybody is." It seems as if he wants to say more, but he stops himself.

"I think Darius is singling me out, but I don't know why." I admit.

"I don't know why Darius is doing any of this."

"Can't you see it, Tobias? He's creating an army. He wants to control everything. Ava told me."

"What does Ava think about this?" My heart tightens when he says her name. God, I hope she's okay. If I thought Darius was singling me out, imagine what he'll do to her.

"She found out his real motives the night before the tests commenced. When she confronted him" words fail me. How do I say this to Tobias of all people? I continue tentatively, "Well, let's just say it didn't go very well for her." I can't meet his gaze, but I can feel it on me.

"Well we all know how I feel about _men_, if that's what you can even call them, that hurt women." His fists clench and unclench. I know I have set alight a fire within him, putting an end to the test and defeating Darius will have a completely new meaning for him now. It will be personal. I don't know whether this is a good or bad thing, but I guess we will soon find out.

"We have to put an end to this." I say.

"I know, and we will." As simple as that.

We already helped overthrowing one leader, can we really do it again with minimal bloodshed and violence? I'm frightened we won't be as lucky again.

Our conversation has dwindled, no longer knowing what to say about Darius. All we can do now is wait for the second round of testing to commence.

I look up to the clock on the wall. Seconds, minutes, possibly hours go by, the hands moving at their own pace. Telling myself that watching the clock will not stop time, I begin to glance around the room. Tobias rises from the bed and walks across the room to the wardrobe, he reaches for something on the top shelf. What is he looking for? I immediately think he's searching for a weapon he's kept stashed. Panic in my chest blooms when his face lights up as he locates whatever he has been searching for.

He turns to face me.

"Game of cards?" I laugh loudly, it seems inappropriate to do something as trivial as playing cards. But I am drawn to the simplicity of playing a game to take my mind away from the current situation.

We sit on either side of the bed, facing each other. We have halved the pack and we each take turns placing a card in the middle of the bed. Whenever the same suit comes out twice, whoever yells _SNAP_ first, wins all the cards already in the middle. The player with the most cards is in the lead.

Playing with Tobias is difficult, he is prone to cheating. His hand is always hovering near the pile. Sometimes, he leans over to plant a gentle kiss on my lips, and when I am still enthralled in his gaze he places his card down. When he shouts snap and clears up his winnings it completely throws me off. I'm laughing so much my sides hurt.

I am just about to place my card down when the monotone voice crackles, "Tris, please make your way to the Dauntless meeting room for the second round of testing." The locks begin to click on the door. "For anybody who attempts to leave their room while the door is unlocked, there will be consequences."

Tobias looks to the ground, as if they have read his mind. I rise from the bed and make my way over to the door, straightening my back and checking my face in the reflector for any signs that I've been crying. I don't look as bad as I'd expected.

Tobias waits by the door, anxiously chewing at his lip.

"I'll see you soon." The words tumble from my mouth as my lip quivers.

"Be brave, I love you." He plants a gentle kiss on my lips and opens the door. Forever the gentleman, my gentleman.

I turn and leave our apartment, unsure of my fate.

* * *

><p>I am waiting in front of the meeting room door to be called to enter. I cannot think of a strategy for this, not when I'm going in blind to their questions. This reminds me of tests at school, my dad, as any Erudite would, always taught me to prepare.<p>

"Fail to prepare and prepare to fail" He said.

I have an immediate urge to begin pacing. I don't want them to see I'm nervous, so I stay stock-still, my face void of any emotion. I clench and un-clench my jaw, satisfying my need to do _something._

The door swings wide, Uriah stands in front of me in his Dauntess uniform. Black pants and t-shirt with a leather jacket and large laced-up boots. His eyes are once again dead.

"Come in and take a seat please." He doesn't even look at me like he knows who I am.

The long meeting room table is occupied by three people. To my left is Jack Kang, the representative for Candor. He's wearing a black suit with a white tie, the official uniform for Candor. They wear this because they see the truth as black and white, so that's what they wear.

To my left is Imogen Yates, her platinum blonde hair once again scraped back in a tight ponytail. She wear her impeccable blue suit, indicating which faction she is from.

To the centre, of course, is Darius. He is smiling brightly at me. His thick fingers thrum against the glass meeting table.

"What a pleasure to see you again Tris, please take a seat." He indicates to the chair in front of him, even though each chair other than the ones to be occupied have been removed.

Uriah has closed the door behind me and is now stood in front of it, probably in case I attempt to escape. Like I'd give them the satisfaction.

I take my seat, never breaking eye contact with Darius. I flinch when Uriah moved my hair away from my neck. He holds the needle filled with blue fluid, evidently holding the truth serum, ready as ever to inject it into me. The real Uriah could never do that.

Darius rises quickly and saunters his way around the large meeting table and says, "Please, let me do the honours."

That's when I leap from my seat and grab the needle from Uriah.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

I have no chance to react when a sharp stinging sensation pierces my face. The ground falls beneath me and my vision blurs. I stare down at the cold concrete beneath my hands, a small pool of blood forming. Lifting my fingers to my lips, I realise the blood is coming from me. In my peripheral vision I see two large black boots, but who do they belong to?

I blink a few times and follow the boots up to their owner, of course – Darius. I meet his cold glare as a pang of guilt overcomes me for doubting Uriah. I shouldn't have been so stupid to think my actions wouldn't receive consequences. I couldn't help it though, I had to try.

Darius mumbles something inaudible to Uriah, all I hear is a loud ringing in my ears. I wipe away the blood from my mouth on my shirt sleeve as Uriah roughly grabs my elbows, lifting me from the ground. He throws me into the chair and handcuffs my wrists to the arms. Where did they come from?

He moves my hair away from my neck, tilts my head to one side and plunges the cloudy, bluish liquid straight into my vein.

"You know I would rather do that myself, Uriah." I hiss, for his ears only. He knows that after the attack on Abnegation I couldn't tolerate that Eric injected me with attack simulation serum. His cold, hard stare runs my blood cold as he chooses to makes no response.

"No antiseptic wipe?" Jack Kang asks Darius.

"That's not how we do things around here, Jack." He smiles at the Candor representative and takes his seat opposite me.

I remember when Christina told me about how it feels to be under the truth serum during our initiation, when we were just getting to know each other.

_It's easy. You barely know what's happening when you're under. It's only when you resurface that you even know what you said._

I also remember an extremely good reason for not choosing to transfer to Candor. I have too many secrets, secrets which mustn't be told. However, I now don't only have my own secrets to protect – I have Tobias' too. His name, us being Divergent, where his Mother is. I am not solely responsible for myself and my actions anymore. I must learn to be selfless – but that's the reason I couldn't stay in Abnegation. I am selfish.

I feel the effects of the serum taking hold of me. My blood feels like lead in my veins, my body feels heavy against my seat. I can't form a coherent thought. Everything's just – blank.

I grip the armrests until I see white.

Jack Kang begins my formal interview, "I will ask you a series of simple questions so that you can grow accustomed to the serum as it takes full affect."

He is a handsome man, with warm slanted eyes, like Tori's. I appreciate that he doesn't waste time on pleasantries. Darius, on the other hand, seems to be polite only to mock me.

"What is your name?" He asks.

"Tris." My tone is flat, the answer slipped from my lips before I could stop it.

"I understand that is your nickname. What is your real name?" His tone is flat, but not sharp. He always wants to get straight to the point.

"Beatrice Prior."

"What are you parents' names?" Why do they want to know about my parents? I squirm in my chair and clench my fists.

"Andrew and Natalie Prior." I don't even have to think about it, the words are already there.

"You transferred from Abnegation to Dauntless?"

"Obviously, that's why I am here." Darius chuckles lightly. My comment wasn't supposed to impress him, I don't see the point in the question.

Jack continues, "One purpose of this test is to determine your loyalties. Why did you transfer?" His tone is just as flat as before, my sharpness hasn't affected him at all.

"Because …" I choke back the words I don't want to say aloud. The reasons I chose to transfer are personal to me. I wriggle my wrists in the handcuffs and bite down on my lip.

"It's extremely difficult not to immediately answer questions while under the truth serum. It means they have strong will … and something to hide." Jack mutters to both Darius and Imogen.

"Yes, she definitely has a strong will." Darius' eyes nearly roll into the back of his head.

"Because I am not selfless enough." I say through gritted teeth.

"Thank you for your honesty." Jack replies. Darius eyes me speculatively.

I don't particularly understand why anybody would want their secrets to be laid bare for everybody to see, but I understand the Candor faction a little more now. Maybe it's not cruelty, but a desire to understand, that motivates them. It's also very easy to get lost in honesty. Like every secret is an anchor weighing you down in heavy water, and every secret you strip away lets you become lighter, letting go of the anchors until you reach the surface, finally able to breathe fresh air again.

"I think it's my turn to ask a few questions now." Darius sits back in his chair, one leg crossing the other. He rests his elbows on the armrests. He couldn't look any more relaxed as he eyes me questioningly.

"Are you happy with the faction you chose?" He begins.

"Yes." I couldn't help the answer that immediately came to mind. Although everything is messed up since Darius came to power, I have known since I was young that the Dauntless had been calling me. I was fascinated from the beginning. This is where I belong.

"Do you agree that Abnegation should run the government?" He asks.

"Yes, the faction is regarded as incorruptible, due to our commitment to selflessness." I answer truthfully.

"Our?" He raises an eyebrow. Imogen and Jack glance at each other tentatively.

"I meant their commitment." I shrug, I can tell by his icy glare that I gave the wrong answer.

"Are you Divergent?" He says it so simply, it completely throws me off. Should I fight my answer or be completely honest? Feeling under pressure from this test, I just want it all to be over. If I tell them the truth, surely I'll feel better?

"Yes."

"Can you report of any other Divergent's?" He seems nonplussed by my previous answer, as if he could foresee my answer. This is the question I will fight to be dishonest. A bead of sweat drips from my forehead to my cheek.

"No." Darius' jaw tightens.

"Do you know how Jeanine Matthews was overthrown?"

"No." I lie, through gritted teeth.

"Why was Eric in the Dauntless compound?"

"To warn me he will one day seek revenge after I chose Four over him last year." Another lie, definitely not supposed to be in Candor. Those words of dishonestly flowed easier, the truth serum must be wearing off.

I look up to the quizzical gazes of Candor, Dauntless and Erudite. I ponder as to why Imogen was even here in the first place, she played no important role in this round of testing.

Darius looks to both Imogen and Jack and says, "I would like a word with Tris alone, if you wouldn't mind." They nod politely and leave the room. "You included Uriah." All three leave the room quietly.

"Tris, the truth serum has been amended to be Divergent proof. So why can you still lie?" He asks, as if I would know the answer.

"I have no idea." He pinches the bridge of his nose. For the first time I see an exhausted man, not the façade which he puts on.

"I know that you know about other Divergent's, how Matthews was overthrown and that you lied about why Eric was here." He rises from the chair and walks over to the large glass window to the right of the meeting room. My gaze follows to where he is stood, but I quickly turn back to my knotted fingers. The temperature seems to have dropped a thousand degrees in just a few seconds, maybe it's the tension. My feelings are returning to me and I feel … nervous.

"Then why bother wasting your breath asking the questions in the first place?" I spit angrily. He laughs loudly.

"You and your smart mouth. You remind me of someone."

"Who?" I ask.

"My dear wife Ava, you know what happened to her when she decided unwisely to get smart with me." All tones of jovialness have left his voice, he saunters over to me until his face is inches from mine. He runs his fingertips across my swollen face and I wince immediately. How does he know I know?

"You're sometimes a really easy person to read, you know. I told you before, if I see everything then I _know _everything." His deep penetrating gaze doesn't falter. He continues, "So, now we have to find out why you are the only person able to lie."

"How are you going to do that?" My voice is barely a whisper.

"I'm sure we will find a way. You're free to go, for now." He smiles broadly and for the second time in this round of testing, my blood runs cold.

* * *

><p>I try to take deep and steady breaths whilst I make my way back to Tobias' apartment. I can't help but feel anxious about what will come next. How did I manage to still be dishonest under the truth serum, when they have altered it to be Divergent proof? I wonder if I can somehow find out myself, so I can be one step ahead. I think about who would be best to ask for help and immediately think of Will and Christina.<p>

Will for the brains, Christina for the knowledge of the truth serum. Yes, that will be my plan. Finally, my nerves subside at the thought of preparation.

I pass through the dank, cold hallways with purpose. So when I reach the corridor of apartments and see suitcases piled at one end and members with mournful faces, it startles me. I catch someone by the arm, a young handsome man not much older than me.

"What's going on?" I ask him.

"Ugh, this is pretty much everyone who is factionless now. We're leaving." With that, he's disappeared into the swarm of people. I'm unnerved by seeing so many Dauntless members so sombre, without life.

I scan the faces around me for Tobias, but I don't see him. I run to his apartment door and immediately begin to worry when it is unlocked and he is not inside.

I look around for evidence of his whereabouts and spot a small, folded note on the nightstand. I open it with trembling hands, praying that it's not bad news.

_Meet me at HQ._

_- E_

It's not what I was expecting, but it's better than him letting me know he's factionless.

Who is E? It takes me a few moments before I realise who it is – Evelyn.

I wonder why she is reaching out to Tobias? Once again my curiosity peaks and I am determined to find out her reason.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

I decide my first mission is to find Christina and Will. Where is everybody supposed to be now that the testing is over, for now?

Then it hits me, what if Christina and Will are factionless? What if they haven't passed the test? I check our apartment first - it's vacant. Making my way to the cafeteria I try to tamp down my anxiousness by convincing myself both of them were made for Dauntless. They passed initiation without any major hiccups and both do well in their jobs. No reason for me to worry.

As I enter, I immediately spot Will sat at a table with Shauna, Zeke and Marlene. His shoulders are slumped over a plate of food. I make my way over to them and take a seat next to Zeke.

"Hey Tris, you hungry?" Zeke asks with as much enthusiasm he can muster.

"No, thanks though." Shauna eyes me with speculation. She always hates it whenever somebody offers to do something for me.

"Aren't you in the group Uriah is the commander of?" Marlene asks me directly. She's usually withdrawn but her deep brown eyes scorch with desperation to know if Uriah is okay.

"How is he?" Zeke and Marlene ask in unison.

"Different." It's about all I can give them, since it's the truth. I don't think they really want to hear about his coldness and behaviour. Their eyes turn downcast as understanding dawns on them, they must know he will be acting the same way their commander surely is.

I move my attention to Will, who hasn't once looked up from his plate. I daren't ask him what's wrong, I'm frightened of the answer.

I realise in that moment that it's not only me who is struggling through these tests, about hiding my secrets and being terrified of Darius. Everybody here is suffering. Whether it's someone they love becoming factionless or becoming somebody they're not. I have to look at the bigger picture to see it's not only me who has problems but every other person here, they just present themselves in a different way. Just like people's fears, we all are hindered by them and most of them are different. But there is one thing in common with fears and problems that everybody here shares, and that's the bravery to solve and conquer them.

This thought process is exactly what someone who isn't selfish would think. They would think of others and see their burdens as well as their own.

Will rising from the table and taking his tray over to the dispenser brings me back to the present. I rise and jog to catch up with him.

I grab him by the elbow and ask, "Hey, mind if I talk to you?"

"Sure." His mouth curves up on one side.

We walk in silence towards the chasm, I led him here so the powerful noise of the water crashing against the rocks would drown out our conversation. I have a strange suspicion we aren't only being watched anymore.

"I know this is going to sound like a strange question, but please just go along with it." I begin. "What do you know about the truth serum?"

"Why do you ask?"

My initial reaction is to immediately lie. But I remember telling Darius that I'm Divergent, so really no harm can be done telling Will.

"I'm Divergent. It didn't work on me." I say simply.

His celery coloured eyes light up. I look at them as if for the first time and see that they are red rimmed. Has he been crying? Will wasn't one of the strongest in our initiation, since he came from Erudite. I don't think there would have been any chance for lifting weights or throwing knives in that faction as opposed to sitting at a desk and reading books. He has always taken to challenges very well however and soon became one of the leading boys. Since then, he has acquired a few tattoos, mostly around his arms, and has become much stockier in build. The black shirt he is currently wearing is stretched to its limit around his biceps. To me, I will always see the boy I met on my first day here. He always laughed and joked but mainly he was a friend to me that I couldn't fault. He and Christina are perfect for each other.

"Actually, my Dad is one of the leading scientists who works on the serums created by Erudite." Perfect. He continues, "What do you need to know?"

"Well, pretty much how it all works and why the hell the truth serum didn't work on me even though they supposedly made it Divergent-proof." The excited tone in Will's voice shows me he's never lost his interest in explaining the way something works in depth.

"Well then, let's start at the beginning. The truth serum has a main substance called ethyl alcohol. As the name suggests, you find this substance in all alcoholic beverages as well as the truth serum. The difference is they inject the substance into you in pure form, straight into your veins where as in alcoholic drinks it is watered down and only about ten percent volume. In the beginning, records show that Candor used only that substance for their serum but it was extremely indistinguishable between being under the serum and just being plain drunk. While a drunk person may be more likely to confess their secrets, they are not incapable of lying, nor will they necessarily share any information that is asked of them. Have you been drunk before?"

"No. I've tried alcohol but never been drunk."

"So after that was established, Erudite worked on the serum and added more substances to create a lethal cocktail which over time has become more and more effective. The serum pretty much works by depressing the central nervous system and interfering with judgment and higher cognitive function."

"So how does it feel when you're under the truth serum? You're not Divergent, are you?" I ask.

He lets out a small laugh and says, "No, I'm not Divergent. Sounds pretty cool to me though. I think we've been led to believe for so long that's it's not good because it means every leader loses a little bit of control to anyone who is Divergent. They use these serums and simulations as weapons to control us." I don't think Will could be anymore right. "And when I'm under the truth serum, I kind of lose all of my train of thought and just answer questions before even thinking of an answer."

"So, how do you think they have made them Divergent proof?" I am enjoying having this laid back conversation with Will more than he will ever know.

"Well, without talking to my Father I can only surmise that they have located a new substance that can take over a new part of the brain which used to allow Divergent to maintain their control." I have thousands upon thousands of questions to ask Will, but I never know which one to ask first. Before I get chance, he continues –

"Before I left to come to Dauntless, I remember they had been hunting for Divergent's and a new substance for months. It was all my Dad used to talk about at dinner. I didn't always agree with his practices." This startles me, he's never mentioned his Dad's work before.

"What were his practices?"

"He worked closely with Jeanine Matthews, most of the time when Divergent's were discovered they were killed instantly. Others weren't so lucky. They were taken into Erudite custody and let's just say they weren't only interrogated but tested upon too." His tone has gone deadly quiet, I struggle to hear him over the water crashing in the chasm. My mouth turns dry and blood runs cold. They must know more than they let on.

"So, I left and came to Dauntless." He lets out a sigh of relief.

"How many people know about this?"

"A few important people in Erudite and me, obviously. You're the first person I've told about it though."

"How did you find out?"

"I went into my Dad's office one night looking for material for a school project and found a stack of paper on test subjects." Memories flash in Will's irises. He's no longer here with me in the Dauntless compound stood by the chasm but in his Dad's office, what feels like such a long time ago.

"And why do you think I'm not controlled by his new truth serum?"

"Because you must have more control over more parts of your brain than most people." He says matter-of-factly.

"That scares me."

"It should, it's very powerful. I'm pretty sure that anybody in Erudite that has heard about you would want to run some form of tests."

I have to tell this to Tobias, and make sure he's okay. But the most important question that I have almost forgotten to ask is, "Where is Christina?"

"I don't think she did very well in her test, when I tried to talk to her about it she stormed off. I'm hoping she will come back soon." His worried expression tugs at my heart.

I plant a gentle kiss on his cheek and thank him for all of his help as I leave. I didn't realise how long I had been talking to Will and I'm now worried I've missed Tobias' meeting with his Mother. Where will the Factionless headquarters be? I decide to follow the direction of the crowds leaving the compound.

* * *

><p>The way in which we make our way to the Factionless area of the city differs immensely to how we would on any other day. When I was a young girl walking to school and the train flew past me and the Dauntless catapulted off them, they would run, scream and shout like their lungs would never burn, as if their arms would never get tired of pumping the air. But now, when they no longer have a faction to call home their shoes scuff the ground as if too heavy to lift and walk and their shoulders are slumped by the weight of their belongings. What it must feel like to be thrown out of a place you fought hard to be a part of. Somewhere you thought you would spend the rest of your days, no matter how many it would be.<p>

We cross a long bridge and arrive at a derelict part of the city, it is windy tonight and as the gust blows into my face the air smells putrid. Most buildings have boarded windows, some have no doors at all. Garbage bags are strewn in front of what appears used to be an apartment block. Its clear animals have been ravaging for scraps. Or is it an animal? It wouldn't be the first time I have seen a factionless person rummaging through bins. With my mother working as the leader of a volunteering campaign for the factionless, I have come across them more than any of my friends in Dauntless. Most Abnegation help with the volunteer programme, so it's not uncommon there.

I begin to wonder where we are going when we turn a direct left and a large building comes into view. It's not powered by electricity, but each floor is illuminated by what I assume is candlelight by the often flickering against the walls inside. These windows are not boarded up but there is nothing in the frames at all. There is however a large set of double doors, swung open wide as people pass through. As we inch closer to the entrance I notice two men stood either side of the doors, inspecting everybody who enters. Their clothes are ripped in many places and they don't look like they have showered for months but the weapons at their hips suggest that if any trouble starts, they are the ones to deal with it.

I lower my head as we approach the doors but as I try to move more into the centre of the crowd a hand clutches my elbow. It's not painful, but its firm. I knew he had been looking at me funny.

"Are you Tris?" His voice is low and gruff, like he hasn't drank water in a while.

"Who's asking?" I reply.

He gives a terse nod to his other guard and leads me around the back of the building. We walk down a long alleyway and when we arrive at the back, I see a small off-shot building. It looks as if it has only recently been constructed, and not very well.

The door makes a loud squeak as he opens it wide and ushers me inside. I try not to let my anxiety get the better of me. By now, I'm an expert at keeping my emotions from my face. I hold a stern expression as he closes the door behind me.

"Somebody would like to see you, please follow me." His politeness alerts me that something bad is about to happen. He opens the door to a small, cramped office. It smells as if something has died in here. I quick movement snaps my attention to the right as I see a rat scuttle into a hole in the skirting boards. The door closes behind me and I notice the guard hasn't followed me in.

There is a low, used wooden desk in front of me, and there are chairs either side. The one on the opposite side to where I am standing is a long-backed chair. I know this because the long back is facing me, whoever is occupying it would not like me to know their identity, yet.

I clear my throat in an attempt to get their attention. Instead, they rise and walk towards the only window in this disgusting room.

It's a woman. I recognise her, but cannot place her. She has her hair cut short into a jet black bob, and she has tried her best to look presentable. Her suit looks in good condition, apart from the fact it's missing a few buttons and there is a hole at her elbow.

"Beatrice, what a pleasure it is to finally meet your acquaintance." Her words are slow and measured. She has been planning this meeting for a while. I can only see her from the back, I wish I could see her face.

"I have to apologise, I do not know your name." I reply in equal politeness.

She turns to face me and in and instant I know exactly who she is. Evelyn.

"Where is Tobias?" The words slip from my mouth before I get chance to stop them.

"There is no need to worry about him, he's in safe hands." It dawns on me that I have been set up, this was all a trap. What does she want from me? Her features are cold, from what I can only imagine from years of abuse. She also knows how to keep the emotions from showing. I cannot pity her, she doesn't deserve it. She is pretty, the same hooked nose Tobias has and beautiful brown eyes. These features look remarkably different on her though.

"Why am I here?" I demand.

"Because you have something I want dear, but we'll get to that in good time. I'd also like you to stay as far away from my son as possible. He doesn't need some temporary fixture in his life like you."

"How hypocritical, says the woman who abandoned him with his Father who abused him for years until he finally became free." I spit, I didn't realise how much I cared about what happened to Tobias until this moment. Her sphinx-like smile rocks my core.

"But I am his Mother dear, I am the permanent fixture who will always be here. Did you know that he's been coming to see me with information on you and Dauntless?" When only shock registers on my face, she continues, "No, I didn't think so."

"You LIAR!" I make a lunge for her across the desk, but she's one step ahead of me. Immediately the door to the room swings open and two large hands grasp me firmly on the shoulders, pulling me into their body. I thrash, kick and scream but they would never let me go. I wish I could hurt her, for everything she has done.

"_Shhh_ Tris, there is no need to be irrational." A soft voice coos in my ear. I go still but my body begins to tremble, I know that voice. It's a voice I never wanted to hear again.

_Eric._

That's when I feel a sharp sting in my neck, and the world falls beneath me and turns black.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Everything hurts. My back, my arms, even my scalp hurts.

The worst of it is in my head. Hot, white, thrashing pain rips through my skull every time I blink. The world is so dark, I don't know where the darkness ends and I begin. I try once more to open my eyelids. Open. Close. Open. Close. This mantra repeats in my mind as I try with everything I have to ignore the throbbing. I still see nothing.

Am I dead? Is this what it feels like to be dead? I hope not.

Slowly and very steadily, my senses begin to return. I run my fingers through the rough fabric in which my body is laid upon. It smells clean, as if it has been recently vacuumed. I can't hear anything but my pulse roaring in my ears. I attempt to slow my breathing so my heart rate might just have a chance to decrease, it's pumping against my chest so hard.

Maybe I'm in the hospital? That's right, I've been in an accident and I'm in the infirmary waiting to come round from the general anaesthetic. I inhale a shallow breath, it doesn't smell like a hospital.

Instinctively, I lift my head and it quickly collides with something solid. I feel myself slipping away again, into unconsciousness. I try to shift so my knees are near my head and breathe in and out, in and out. It actually helps. But where am I?

I decide the best plan of action is to mentally retrace my steps. The last thing I remember is a meeting with Darius, Imogen and Jack. I left and went to search for Christina and Will… I went to speak to Will by the chasm, yes, that's right. Something happened between that meeting and seeing Will that has led me here, I just know it.

My mind clutches at a faint memory… Tobias, a note, a trap… Evelyn. Eric. Realisation dawns on me. They've taken me, I've been kidnapped.

I try to speak out into the darkness. "Hello?" My voice doesn't sound like my own. I stretch out my arms and legs to their full length and collide with yet another barrier. My fingers trace the material where my arms hit. Reaching around the space around me I realise it is shaped in a rectangle. Longer vertically. I extend my arm out above me to where my head hit. Metal.

I clutch to images in my mind with difficulty as I try to imagine exactly my whereabouts.

Suddenly, the box dips low and rises. My body lifts away from the surface. I crash back down and I hear a loud curse as the wind is knocked out of me and I struggle to catch my breath. Coming from not so far away. It sounded like Evelyn.

I strain to hear the faint conversation.

"Well, it's lucky we are nearly here, you're going to have to carry her."

"It would be my pleasure." I can almost hear Eric's smile as he speaks the words and a chill runs down my spine. Please no.

It's in that moment that I realise where I am. In Abnegation, my friend Susan's father travels throughout the city for his job, so he has a car and drives her to and from school. We only rode in the car on occasion. Most of the time, Caleb made an excuse and said we would never want to inconvenience him. When we did ride in the car though, we would always place our bags into the trunk. The material, the spacing, the smell, it all seems familiar now.

The sound of large boots thumping on the ground brings me back to the present. He's coming round to the back of the car. I must think and think quickly. What do I do?

A blast of cold, icy air hits me. I try my best to stop the shaking in my bones I hadn't been paying attention to. Steadying my breath, I lie as still as possible.

"She's still out cold."

He roughly grabs and hauls me into his arms. I really wish I could open my eyes to see where I am. Not wanting to give anything away, I count how many steps it takes to arrive at our destination. Fifty-two, fifty-two steps. Not that it will help me in the slightest.

I hear the creek of a door. We descend steps and I know I'm in a basement. When I'm certain Eric isn't looking, I peek open my lashes and see a chair in the centre of the room. A single light bulb hanging from thin wire sways above it.

I don't know what it is about this room, but something bad is going to happen here. I feel like all the oxygen has been removed from my lungs. I finally understand what Tobias' fear of claustrophobia feels like, not being able to breathe. As if the walls could close in and consume you at any moment.

There are four stone grey walls enclosing me with not one window. Grey walls? A glimmer of hope rises inside of me when I think of somewhere near my old home. But it can't be. They wouldn't be so foolish.

He throws me into the chair and I slump down as if still unconscious. I'm engulfed in a bucket of cold water and splutter until I can finally catch my breath again. That was uncalled for.

"The stiffs awake!" Eric yells at the top of his voice, I can't believe he has the audacity to still call me a stiff. My head feels fuzzy, but I need to be okay to be able to get out of this.

The sound of a set of heels descending the stairs pulls me up short. Suddenly I'm frightened. I've lost all words that I was previously thinking about speaking, there is nothing I have left to say to either of them.

I take one look over Eric – how much he has changed since his time in Dauntless. His clothes are torn, he is unshaven and hasn't showered in a long time. There are gaping holes in his ears from where his large piercings used to be, however there is still some metal bars wedged into his eyebrows. They are now yellow and full of puss. Although his height hasn't changed, which keeps him towering over me, he was much bigger in build at Dauntless. Now he couldn't be more than eleven stone soaking wet. His eyes are gaunt and cheeks hollow from lack of food. I pity him.

Evelyn enters the room and smiles sweetly at me. "It's good to see you again Tris."

"Likewise." I answer just as sweetly. Better to play this bitch at her own game.

"I apologise for the way bringing you here was handled. It was the only way to make sure we didn't raise an alarm" When I don't reply, Evelyn gives a subtle nod in Eric's direction.

He slaps me hard across the face.

"Speak when you are spoken to, stiff." He hisses, centimetres from my face. I don't give them the satisfaction of a reaction to the blow.

"I'm no longer a stiff, if you remember. Do you not recall me coming first in initiation?" It's the first opportunity I've had to be smug, and I have to admit I enjoyed it. "Why am I here?"

Evelyn begins to pace around the chair in which I am sitting.

"You're here because the Factionless need your help." She gives my shoulder a gentle squeeze. She turns to face me and lowers herself so we are eye to eye. "We need to overthrow Darius."

"Okay."

She shoots a sideways glance at Eric and whispers silently, "Well that was easier than we thought, maybe we didn't need to bring her all the way here." He lets out a small laugh. Obviously, they have become close. I wonder how Tobias would feel about that. He's always hated Eric since meeting him during his initiation at Dauntless.

My thoughts wander to the Purity War, where the faction system was created. I don't believe it's working anymore. One leader has already been overthrown, now we want to overthrow another? How long can this go on for, the need for power? This can't be right, things have to change. Will getting rid of Darius be the change necessary to get everything to work again? I guess there is only one way to find out.

"How do you plan on doing it?" I ask.

"That's where you come in." The incredulous look on my face must lead her onto explaining how. "Well, for starters you are in Dauntless, you're the closest to him. He's keeping an eye on you, too. I know you can do this Tris." Her voice is pleading. Suddenly I'm Tris to her, now she wants something from me. Maybe she even wants to be my friend? Over my dead body.

I'm seventeen years old. Do I really have it in me to kill somebody? Darius has hurt many people, he's done things whilst drunk on power, but is death really the answer? I think of the previous occasion a leader was killed. I now know who did it. My mother. Could following in her footsteps help our society? I don't think I have it in me. I'm not brave enough for that.

"What would be in it for me?" What a selfish question to ask, but I have to.

"I will make sure that your relationship with Tobias has my approval. You won't hear another word about it from me. You'll be the permanent fixture. If you want, I will leave you both alone." Well, that would be nice… But how could she offer up her relationship with Tobias so easily? I finally see her for what she truly is, somebody needing power more than anything else. My father's words come back to haunt me. _A lust for power leads people into dark and empty places._ He was right. What will happen if Darius is overthrown, will Evelyn rise up? I struggle in my mind for the right answer.

If Darius isn't overthrown, an endless string of bad things will happen. If he is, Evelyn may take drastic action to become a leader. I can tell by the way she wants this to happen.

But it's not enough. I couldn't kill someone. I couldn't look into someone's eyes as the life drains from them. It would plague me for the rest of my life.

"I can't." My voice is a barely audible whisper.

Evelyn's expression turns stone cold.

"You must." She says firmly.

"I can't." My voice has become louder, more insistent.

"Another war will start. What Darius didn't realise is that now he's made nearly half of Dauntless Factionless, we have tripled in numbers. We have weapons. If you aren't going to take him down as silently as possible, we will. With force. Innocent people will die, probably some of your friends. Is that what you want? Even if you don't do this for me, what do you think Tobias would want you to do?" She just had to use him against me. The least selfish thing to do would be to stop Evelyn from killing innocent people. How could I be sure this isn't another trap? She could be just manipulating me to do what she wants.

"I don't trust you."

"You don't _need _to trust me. You just have to listen to what I am saying. It won't just be Darius who dies if we have to carry out this mission ourselves. We need you Tris, plain and simple. You are the only Divergent left who can still maintain control under any serum."

"How do you know that?" How does she have that information already, so quickly?

"Word travels fast." She picks at the gaping hole at her elbow in her worn suit. She slowly lifts one eyebrow to show she is awaiting a response.

"I can't." I repeat.

"Fine, then we will have to sort this problem out ourselves." Both Evelyn and Eric turn to leave. "But just to let you know, since you don't want to help us, you're no longer needed." I rise from the chair immediately but lose my balance and trip. The last sound I hear is the deadbolt slam shut on the door. Then the lights go out.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

I don't know how long I've been here. It feels like forever. The way my stomach growls loudly and my head spins every time I try to rise from the crumpled ball I'm currently in, I'm guessing at least a day. There is no way to tell however, in this room with no windows.

Being in complete darkness for this amount of time lets me appreciate the things I get to look at every day. Tobias' eyes. The blue strip lighting in the Dauntless corridors. The light streaming into the pit. I hope to be able to see these things again. I hope I don't die in here, alone.

On the other hand, it gives me time to think. How clearly, I'll never know. Peace and quiet isn't something I've come across much in this last year. In my old faction Abnegation, most of our time was spent in silence, unless it was dinner time or we were in the family room. At these times, we listened to one another. I was never particularly good at listening, I always asked too many questions. How Caleb managed to get through it, hiding his thirst for knowledge, I'll never know. A pang twinges in my heart at the thought of Caleb. What will he be doing at this very moment? Does he think of me?

And then I hear something – movement. I swear. I don't think I'm going mad. There it is again! It sounds like a chair scraping across a floor, right above me.

I lift myself up from my position on the floor and scramble my way in the direction of the staircase. I try not to make too much noise, but it proves quite difficult in the pitch black. I almost trip over the chair, but manage to catch myself before tumbling to the ground. I get to the staircase and whilst guiding myself with my hands, walk up the stairs and reach the door. Just as I lift my arm ready to pound until my hand is numb, a loud crash comes from somewhere in the building. Then screams, and then – is that _gunfire_? I feel a glimmer of hope flutter inside me at the possibility of rescue. It flashes away as quickly as it came when I remember that we are in the middle of nowhere. Who would ever find me here? More screaming.

Then I hear the most terrifying noise of all, a set of boots clunking against the ground coming in the direction of the door I'm stood directly in front of. Eric, he is coming for me. I turn as quickly as possible, but the door slams open so quickly it catches the back of my leg. I tumble down the flight of stairs and searing pain crashes through my skull as my head collides with a wooden step.

"_Shit!_" Somebody curses loudly.

_Christina?_

I try to regain focus long enough to see the figure running down the stairs two at a time, the light from upstairs illuminates their figure alone, but I can't see their face.

"God, Tris, I'm so sorry. I didn't know you'd be behind the door. Are you okay? Are you hurt? Come on, let's get you on your feet and out of here." I look up at her face as she comes closer and start sobbing. She's come for me, but how?

"Christina, how did you find me?" I ask through choked sobs.

"Explain later, come on – up, up, up." She says hurriedly. I notice the large gun in a sling, swinging across her shoulder.

"Is there a problem? Get a move on!" A voice hisses from the top of the stairs. I recognise the voice immediately, but can't see exactly who it is.

"Yes, Shauna – there is a problem. I just nearly killed her by knocking her down a flight of stairs." She turns to me, wrapping her strong arms around my waist. "Can you manage like this?" She asks, I nod my head in agreement. I fear that if I start talking, the sobbing will return.

Christina hurries me up the stairs and when we reach the top, I acknowledge Shauna with a tight smile, which she manages to return. I take this as a good sign. Like Christina, she is also armed.

I take in my surroundings for the first time, I have to squint against the bright light streaming in from outside. There is a thick layer of dust on every piece of furniture and furnishing in the house. It's decorated differently to any other house I've ever seen before. The walls have a thick layer of paper over them in some sort of floral print, I know this by the fact half of it is peeling off. In a room to my left, there is a large fireplace with pictures frames sat on the hearth. Above the fireplace, a mirror as big as a single wall in my old bedroom hangs with an expensive looking gold trim.

Even though it looks as if someone put a lot of time, money and effort into making this house look desirable, in its current state it looks anything but. I understand now why I have never seen anything like this house before – it's made of timber. All the floorboards are exposed and where the wallpaper has peeled away, you can see boarding. Window frames have been put through, the door swings halfway of his hinges. So where exactly are we?

Christina lets go of my waist and takes grip of my hand, she squeezes it gently as if to let me know she won't release me. She brings a finger up to her lips as an indicator to be quiet, and presses her foot down on a floorboard which in turn creates a loud creek. I understand she is telling me to step lightly, not to be heard. We round a corner and enter a door into what I assume is the dining room. A large wooden table, quite easily able to seat sixteen, sits in the centre of the room. Like everything else in the house, it is layered in dust and most of the chairs are missing. Paintings are dotted around the walls and most of them are askew. In the corner is an overturned cabinet.

We quietly move towards a door that sits ajar, voices faintly murmuring in the distance. From all the shouting previously, it scares me there is only faint conversation. Backs pressed against the wall, we all stand near the door. Both Christina and Shauna have their weapons ready to fire at any moment.

Christina turns to me and in a faint whisper says, "Tobias told us to get you out of here and meet back at the car. I thought that it would be best for everyone to leave together. I didn't want to face the chance of him being hurt and me not telling you he was here with us." Tears threaten once more as I mouth the words "thank you". We all pause to listen in to the conversation in the kitchen. My heart swells at the sound of Tobias' voice –

"So you were just going to use Tris in this plan you've concocted with this idiot?" He snaps, but doesn't shout, I assume at Evelyn. There is a loud groan from someone inside. Is Evelyn hurt? Is that who they shot when I heard gunfire?

"She's the only person we could use! She's the only one who can still fight back against the serums they're using to control your minds. I know more about that girl than you give me credit for." Her response is so calm and measured that it can't be her who is hurt. Tobias doesn't answer.

"Darius needs to be overthrown Tobias, you know this. It's either Tris does it quietly, or we use force against Dauntless and kill people who fight for him. I know you wouldn't want _your_ friend's deaths on your conscious." Again, there is no response from Tobias. I consider going in there myself. "I know more about what's going on in your faction than you do it seems."

This seems to have riled a response from Tobias, I can tell by his tone that he's trying not to raise his voice. "You didn't know that Dauntless have put a tracker in every Abnegation vehicle when you stole Mr Dawson's, did you? Or that I still have the authority to check things like that, did you Evelyn? No, I didn't think so."

"Did you know that Darius has now taken over the government? Your father, thank God, is no longer in charge. However, I don't believe Darius should be."

"Who do you think should run the government Evelyn, you?" Tobias asks, but there is only silence. Nothing – for a long time. Once again, I consider bursting through the door and grabbing Tobias.

"All you care about is power, you've finally shown your true colours. We will deal with Darius, please just go back into the hole which you crawled out from." The door opens quickly and Tobias bursts through and almost misses us, but quickly springs around, his dark eyes fixated on me. My blood immediately heats at the sight of him. Evelyn had followed him out of the room, and the by the look of horror on her face hadn't realised that Christina and Shauna had tagged along on the mission.

"Eric – NOW!" She shouts.

Suddenly Eric is at the doorway, gun poised into position at one of us. It's difficult to tell who, as his hands are trembling so much. Instinctively, we all duck out of the path of gunfire but Tobias has got there first.

_Pop. Pop. Pop._

Eric's body catapults back onto the kitchen tiles and lays lifeless. Evelyn lets out a shrill cry. I grab onto Christina's gun as Evelyn reaches into the back of her trousers for a small pistol, but I anticipated her movement quickly and got into position before she had chance to aim. I shoot her in the leg, not to kill but to injure.

"Nice shooting, initiate." Tobias winks at me. "Come on, we need to get out of here."

He leads the way to the front door with Christina and Shauna close behind. I stop when I reach Evelyn's body, she clutches her thigh with tears streaming down her face.

"That wasn't for me - that was for abandoning him." I run to catch up to everyone. The adrenaline is beginning to wear off and I feel as if I'm about to pass out.

"Tris, you okay back there?" I hear Christina shout faintly in the distance.

It's too late, I sink down onto my knees clutching for air.

"It's okay, I've got her." Tobias' supple hands work their way under me and he swings me close to his body. He carries me through a thick forest of trees, even out in the open I have no idea where we are.

"You feeling okay?" Tobias asks softly, even though he's running at a fast pace. He's so strong, it doesn't even look like I weigh anything more than an apple to him.

"Mmm." Is about all I can manage. He tilts down, brings me up to his face and plants a gentle kiss on my forehead.

"Do both of them know who your parents are now?" I ask tentatively.

"Yes, but I trust them not to tell anyone." He says without looking at me.

"Me too. Where are we?"

"Outside the fence. We need to get back, immediately." He says, his tone urgent.

A large black four-by-four comes into view, Shauna and Christina have already made it and are catching their breathe waiting for us to arrive. Tobias pulls out a key from his trouser pocket, presses a button and a flash of orange appears from the headlights. I'm assuming that opens it because as soon as the orange light disappears, they both clamber inside.

Tobias opens the passenger side door, straps me in and runs around to get behind the wheel.

He starts the ignition and pulls away at speed, it only takes a few minutes before we arrive at a clearing with a road in plain sight. Tobias lets out a long sigh, and my insides lose a bit of tension. If Tobias' now thinks we are in the clear, we should be okay.

"Thought we nearly lost you there, Tris." Christina says gravely from behind me.

"I'll be fine, thanks to all of you." I turn to look at Tobias and he smiles shyly at me.

"I'm never letting you leave my sight ever again." He warns. He gently takes my hand and plants and gentle kiss on it.

"Yuck!" Shauna has begun to mimic throwing up in the back seat. I can't help but chuckle.

"So, what do we do when we get back to Dauntless?" I ask, bringing the conversation back to a seriousness.

"Firstly, we sort out this Darius shit. Then we throw you a huge 'We're Glad You're Okay' party!" Christina's voice turned into a squealing noise at the mention of a party. I had kind of forgotten how Dauntless had parties for almost anything.

Even though I know we have a task ahead of us, I have a blossom of hope that everything will be okay.


End file.
